Once Upon A Promise
by Suggaro
Summary: When Sora is kidnapped, it is up to Riku to save the day! But when everyone the two boys know begin to change, will Riku be able to save the day if he can't even save himself?
1. It's Inevitable

Hey all! I'm back! All the reviews I got for my first story made me want to write some more. I woulda started sooner, but I couldn't rush a story. I hope you all like this one as much as my first. First of all, this takes place before the game, and the characters are all their original ages. Enjoy!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

---------------

**CHAPTER ONE: IT'S INEVITABLE**

Sora was at it again. He was singing random songs and bouncing around like a three year old on a sugar high. Riku could have sworn he was doing it to piss him off, but inside he knew that wasn't true. Sora was just like that. Lately Riku'd been feeling very hostile towards Sora and didn't know why. He'd been friends with Sora for a long time and his constant happy immature behavior never bothered him before, so why now?

"Riku!" Sora giggled as he skipped over to his friend, his brown hair bouncing along with him. "Do you wanna play?"

Riku frowned and looked at the younger boy. "Not really," he answered. He sounded bored, and of course Sora caught that.

"But aren't you bored?" he inquired.

"Not really. I enjoy sitting on the beach."

Sora moaned and looked around. They were alone on the beach of Destiny Island, with nothing to do. Riku did enjoy staring out at the ocean all day, but that didn't exactly please Sora.

"Settle down or get lost," Riku ordered harshly. Sora was baffled. He didn't understand why Riku was being so mean lately and decided to just leave him alone.

"All right," Sora mumbled as he held back his tears and slowly walked away.

Riku continued to sit on the beach in silence, completely oblivious to Sora's feelings. "Why is he so needy?" Riku asked himself aloud. No, it wasn't Sora. The problem was himself. Riku knew he hadn't been paying much attention to Sora lately, but how could he? He knew that Sora was worried about him and he wasn't about to tell Sora what was wrong.

Riku looked up at the clouds and watched them change shapes in the sky. _I'm not worth Sora's concern. I've been such a jerk lately. How can I even call myself his friend? _Riku tried to shake his head of these random negative thoughts. "I wonder how Sora feels about me?"

---------------------------------------

Sora was sitting in the club house crying with Selphie and Kairi by his side. "Riku's mad at me!" Sora sobbed.

Kairi and Selphie were shocked. They never expected Riku would be the one to make Sora cry. Selphie hugged Sora and tried to comfort him. "There there. Riku isn't mad at you. He's just really grumpy," she told him.

"Riku has been a real jerk to you for awhile. He's not worth your friendship!" Kairi screamed, she was furious and really wanted to throw something at Riku, but he wasn't present.

"Kairi!" Selphie yelled, trying to calm her down. "You know he's got a lot on his mind! With what's happening and all, I don't blame him!"

Sora stopped crying and looked at Selphie. "What happened?" he asked. The two girls became quiet and stared at each other. "Tell me!"

"Don't you know?" Kairi asked.

"No I don't!" Sora answered.

"Well, Riku...uhmmm...you see..."

"I see nothing!"

"Oh! We can't tell you! Leave it up to him..."

Sora gritted his teeth and pushed Selphie away. "I get it," he muttered as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll have to confront Riku about this," the young boy said as he slammed the door shut.

"This doesn't look good," Kairi mumbled.

"Don't worry, Riku won't say anything. He's at a loss." Selphie reassured her.

-----------------------------------------------

Riku was still on the beach when Sora found him. "I thought you'd be gone by now," Sora chuckled as he approached the older boy.

"Aren't you tired of being yelled at?" Riku asked coldly, failing to making eye contact with his friend.

Sora smiled slightly and sat down beside Riku. "Maybe," he answered. "Are you alright?"

Riku frowned and turned to Sora. "Stay out of it."

Sora clinched his fists together and grabbed Riku by the neck of the shirt. "What's your problem? I'm worried, can't you see that?" Sora was losing his temper, which was very rare.

"I can see fine. I just don't care."

"Riku!"

"Let it go. I don't need your help."

Sora sighed and released the older boy from his grip and walked into the cool ocean water. "Why are you so mean?" he asked. He wasn't really asking Riku, it was more like he was asking the stars. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

"Don't count on it."

-----------------------------------------

Sora lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. Something was wrong with Riku, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not to mention, he suddenly felt extremely hostile towards his best friend. "What's going on?" he asked himself as he sat up and looked out the window. It looked cold outside, in the dark night. The stars and moon could be seen from the window. Inside, it was warm and toasty. Sora's room was a huge mess, he hadn't had time to clean it lately. He'd been so busy fighting with Riku. "I'll worry about it tomorrow," he told himself as he flopped back down and tried to fall asleep.

_**Sora found himself sitting in a field of wild flowers with a strange shadowed figure beside him. He was unable to make out the persons face or gender. Even their voice was a blur, but he could somehow hear.**_

_**"So, what do you plan to do?" the shadow asked.**_

_**Sora smiled at the person, picked a red flower and rubbed his index finger over it's soft petals. "Nothing yet," Sora answered cheerfully, the tone his voice had was frightening, yet he wasn't the one speaking.**_

_**"Sora...he is the darkness. You are the light. You must do something."**_

_**"The darkness is beginning to stir inside him. Of course, his darkness may be light."**_

_**The shadowed figure shuffled to it's feet. "What are you saying?"**_

_**Sora smirked as he crushed the flower in his fist. "Nothing lasts forever. There is always room for change." He too stood up. He was the same size as the mysterious figure as his side. **_

_**"No matter what you become. We will follow you." The shadow embraced Sora from behind and rested it's head on his back. **_

_**Sora's face held no expression as he felt the persons arms wrap around his chest. "Do me a favor. I have not yet awaken, please assist me. Keep the darkness at a distance," Sora requested.**_

_**"As you wish."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am coming for you! Make you understand! I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms!" Selphie sung as she skipped down the street towards Sora's house. She stopped when she was hit in the head with a football. "Hey!"

"Sorry 'bout that Selph!" Wakka called as he ran over to her to retrieve the ball. Selphie groaned and crossed her arms. "Have you seen Sora?"

"Nah," answer the redhead. "He's still sleeping."

"What about Riku?"

"Haven't seen him either."

"Well poopy!" Selphie shouted and stomped her foot. Suddenly someone slammed into her, causing her to fall into Wakka's arms. "Ack!"

"Sorry!" someone squeaked. It was Tidus. He was holding what appeared to be a cake. "I gotta go!" Before he could flee he was caught by Wakka.

"What are you doing?" Wakka asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh...Nothing..My cake," Tidus answered quickly.

"TIDUS!" Riku screamed as he ran around the corner.

"Ah!" Tidus cried as he broke away from Wakka's grasp and ran down the street with Riku closing in on him. "I'm not giving it back!"

"You're gonna be sorry if that cake is ruined!" Riku yelled as both he and Tidus disappeared around the corner.

:"How weird," Selphie mumbled as she rubbed her head, suddenly remembering the ball that hit her in the head. "Oh Wakkaaaaa..."

---------------------------------------------------

All the noise from down the street woke Sora from his slumber. "Those guys are loud," he said yawning. He was about to rub his eyes when he found his palm had some pollen stuck to it. Sora froze as he realized there was a crushed flower in his hands. "What the..."

"Sora! Are you awake yet?" a voice from downstairs yelled.

"Yes Mom, I'm up now!" Sora answered, never taking his eyes away from the flowers remains.

------------------------------------------------

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

How'd you like the first chapter? Yeah, this won't have very much humor. It's more a serious type. Anyways, let me know what you all think. So, I guess that's a new way for me to say, R&R please!

-Suggaro


	2. Flowers

Oh! Two in one! Actually, I believe that when you start a story, you should begin with more than one chapter to get people into it. Of course, I didn't begin to practice that until now. As it turned out...I lied. I don't practice that at all. I'm such a silly willy...((sweatdrop))

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

----------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters. As for the ((blah)) thing, I saw another author do something like that. And heck, that's smart!

----------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

----------

**CHAPTER TWO: FLOWERS**

Sora decided it would be best if he just forgot about the flower for the time being, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do a search on it later. Right now, he needed to find Riku and apologize for yesterday. He too, had been a real jerk. Sora got out of his bed and walked over to his desk, which was right beside his door, and carefully brushed the flower pieces into a pile. "I'll take care of you later," he told the remains, as if they could hear him. He grabbed his familiar black and white jacket and put it on along with his gloves, before running out the door and down stairs to his mother. "Hey mom!" he yelled as he ran past her, only to be caught by his hood and pulled into his mothers arms.

"Where are you going Sora?" she asked as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom!" he cried in disgust as he whipped it off. "I'm to old!"

"No you're not. You're still my little Sora."

Sora pouted which made his mother laugh softly. "No fair!" he complained. "Anyways, I'm heading over to Riku's house. I'll be home tonight."

"All right," his mother answered, but he didn't hear her. He'd already ran out the door.

-----------

Sora wasn't even out of his yard, when he found his target pacing in the street. "Hey Sora," Riku said ingenuously when he noticed the brunette.

Sora's face began beaming with excitement. Had Riku already forgiven him? It appeared that way. "Hi Riku. I'm sorry about yesterday," Sora apologized as he approached his silver haired friend.

Riku nodded in agreement. "It's fine. How about we just let it go, alright?" he asked.

Sora smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Sure, no problem."

"Well, I'm going to go now. Later."

Sora frowned as Riku hurried away. _Where's he going? It's Sunday..._ Sora thought to himself, a bit offended by Riku's sudden change in mood. "Oh well, maybe he's got some chores to do. I guess I'm free to go and look up that flower," he said to himself aloud, unaware that he was being watched from the shadows.

--------

Sora returned home to find his mother had gone out. She probably wasn't expecting him to return five minutes later, and how she left without him noticing was a mystery. He ran up stairs to his room and turned on his computer, which was on his desk of course, and proceeded to looking up flowers. His room was filled with light and smelt of strawberries, Sora's favorite. After hours of endless searching he finally came upon a flower that resembled the ones in his dream. He was surprised to find that they grew surprising close to where he was. The screen read:

CRIMSON PASSION

Rare medium sized flowers that bloom during the spring and summer. Can only grow in certain area's under certain conditions. Said to bring misfortune to all who abuse their beauty.

Sora cringed. Abuse their beauty? Hadn't he just crushed one? He stared at the flower pictured on the computer screen. It had small petals, but many of them. It was a deep red, almost blood colored and the stem was pitch black along with the leaves. The flower was quite lovely despite the gothic appearance. Sora glanced at the flowers remains beside the computer mouse. He was still worried by the warning he'd just read. Was something really going to happen to him? He was to young to die, and he couldn't take care of himself. _Don't worry. They cannot bring harm to their creator. _Sora almost jumped out of his seat. "Did I really just think that?" he asked himself as he rubbed his temple. "How weird..."

Deciding that he'd had enough with the creepy flowers, he turned of his computer and pushed the flower into his trash can. As it fell, something strange happened, something amazing. The flower became whole again and bounced off the side of the can and fell to the floor. Sora bent down and cautiously picked up the flower. For a second, it seems to pulse, but that second was long enough for Sora to realize their was something special about this flower. He couldn't wait to show Riku.

----------

Riku was sitting on the cool ground in the secret place, leaning against the wall with his head in his lap. "Man it's cold in here," he muttered to himself. The air he was breathing could be seen collecting in a small cloud and then vanishing...only for more to come.

"Riku?" a voice asked. Riku really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, let alone Sora. "Are you in there?"

"Yes I am. Go away," Riku answered viciously.

Sora appeared in the mouth of the cave and smiled at Riku. "Ah c'mon. I wanted to talk to you about something really neat," he explained.

"Fine, make it quick."

Sora sat down beside Riku and held his legs to his chest. "It's cold in here," he whispered.

"Get to the point."

"Yeah, no problem!" Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I had this strange dream last night..." Riku raised an eyebrow and stared at Sora, but he let the younger boy continue. "I was in a field with these weird flowers, talking to someone. In the dream I crushed a flower in my hands and when I woke up the same flower was in my hands."

"Think you sleep walk?" Riku asked, it was obvious he didn't believe Sora.

"No, I don't think so. Today when I threw the piece of flower away, it became whole again." Sora pulled the flower out of his glove and showed it Riku.

"Sora!" Riku screamed as he knocked the flower out of his friends hands. "Where the hell did you get that!"

Sora picked the flower up off the ground and backed away. "What's your problem?"

"You know what? I hate you."

"You don't mean that!"

"Screw you! You don't know what I mean!"

"I would if you told me!"

"Just go away and don't ever speak to me again! I don't care what happens to you from now on. You could go die and I wouldn't shed a tear!"

"What...?" Sora was speechless. Riku had never said such a thing to him before. "If that's how you feel, then this friendship is over."

"Fine by me!" Riku roared as Sora ran out fuming. "I...don't care anymore."

----------

It was dark outside when Sora started home, the night was cold, but not as cold as it was in the cave he'd come from. "I can't believe Riku said that to me," Sora sobbed. The reality was finally setting in, Riku and him were no longer friends. Sora fell to his knees shaking, on the verge of tears when he heard something behind him. _Don't worry about it. It's not going to hurt you. As for Riku you don't need him. _Sora lifted his head and stared at the figure standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked. _You know who that is... _Sora shook his head as he tried to shove the strange voice into the back of his mind.

"Your sorrow shall disappear," the figure said calmly. "Let me take you away from here."

Sora's eyes widened as he felt someone take hold of his arms and restrain his movements. "The one," he muttered in awe. "You're the one from my dream." Sora tried to escape the second persons strong grip, but found it was useless. "Let go of me!" he shouted, unable to free himself. Suddenly something hit him on the head and everything went black.

"He's been captured," the second figure said as it picked Sora up into its arms.

----------

Riku had fallen asleep inside the cave after his fight with Sora. "I shouldn't have said those things," he yelled as stomped through the streets. "I've got to find him." Riku'd left the secret place awhile ago and was now searching for Sora on the mainland. He stopped as soon as he saw Sora's house in the distance. Taking note that his friends bed room light was off. He figured that Sora was already asleep and decided to head home, that's when something caught his eye. Sora's necklace was lying on the ground near his house. Riku knew Sora would never take off his necklace, let alone leave it in the street. Something had to be wrong, Riku just didn't know what.

**(flashback)**

**"Riku!" Sora cried, he was a small child. Only a few years old. "I'm scared of the dark!"**

**Riku swam over to Sora and took his hand. "Hey it's alright. I'm here," he soothed. It was dark outside and the two of them had snuck out and went to their Destiny Island. **

**"But Riku! What if a monster gets me!"**

**"Nothing will get you. I'll always protect you."**

**"You promise?"**

**"Oh course, I promise you my protection forever!"**

**"Then I'll protect you too!"**

Riku felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Why am I having these memories? It's not my fault!" he screamed as he touched his wet face. He picked up his friends necklace and squeezed it tight. "If someone hurt you, I'll kill them." He looked up at the moon and sighed deeply. "Don't worry, I'll find you. I promise."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Once again RR, and if this story is crap, lemme know so I don't waste my time! XP


	3. Crimson Cross

Wow, already reviews! Makes me feel happy! I really hope everyone likes this chapter enough to not fall asleep. It's not very eventful...(at least in my eyes!) but it get's bunchies of story in. The summary really sucks...Actually everyone, this was the original summary I wanted to put with it. It's only a bit better...but it was too big to put up! ((tears))

_Sora and Riku have a fight that results in a ruined friendship but when Riku finds out Sora's been kidnapped, will he honor a promise made long ago and save him or ignore it and leave him for dead? As for Sora, the people he thought he could trust are beginning to change. It won't be long before he can't even trust himself!_

Yeah, neat huh...Uhhhh huh...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O\**

--------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

---------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

_The one who knows no fear will submit to the darkness._

_The one who fears will become the light._

_But the light can be dark and the dark can be light. _

_They both however, can become dawn,_

_and defeat the figures which force them to war._

_Will they be victorious?_

_That is up to the one. _

_The one who holds the power to believe._

**CHAPTER THREE: CRIMSON CROSS**

It seemed even the sky was crying the next day. Riku wasn't able to sleep knowing that Sora was in danger, and the heavy rain pounding against his window wasn't any help. He thought of all the places he'd look for his silly friend, and all the things he'd say when he was found. Riku wanted to leave on his search for Sora right away but his tired out body refused to move, forcing him to stay in bed a bit longer. "What have I done?" he mumbled to himself, as he felt more tears falling. Riku wasn't the kind of guy to cry but he wasn't going to hold back any emotions at the moment. He couldn't help but feel responsible for everything, and in a way, he was.

-------

Sora woke to find himself in a small dark room. He tried to sit up, but his body felt heavy and stiff. "Are you feeling all right?" a feminine voice asked. Though Sora was not able to move his body, he was however, able to move his eyes and look at the girlish figure beside him.

"Are you the girl from my dream?" he asked.

"Yes my love. I am."

Sora felt his strength slowly return and he was finally able to sit up. "What's this?" he asked when he touched his shirt. He was no longer wearing his old outfit, but a few one made of silk.

"The purest black silk in the world. Made from the stem of the Crimson Passion. Nothing else is worthy of you."

Sora gasped when she mentioned the flower. "Who are you? Why were you in my dream? I want answers!" he yelled, almost jumping from the bed.

"I'm sorry to tell you it wasn't a dream."

Sora began to pout. _I've been kidnapped by some girl! This makes me look REAL manly! Riku will never let me forge- Oh...Riku... _Sora had almost forgot about the fight with Riku. _He probably doesn't even care that I'm missing..._

"You're thinking about that boy. The one who hurt you."

Sora observed the girl before him. Her voice was quiet and full of pain, as if she was feeling the same hurt that lurked inside Sora's heart. "Why did you take me away?" Sora finally asked. It had been a question he'd been wondering for awhile.

"Riku hurt you. He doesn't deserve your friendship. If you had stayed there any longer...I didn't want you to cry anymore!"

Sora closed his eyes as the figure embraced him. Her warmth was the same as in the dream, it felt so right. "Are you someone I know?" Sora asked as he slowly fell back to sleep, unable to fight it.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you soon."

---------

"Tidus!" Riku screamed frantically as he spotted Tidus walking down the street. He'd gotten up over and hour ago and began look for Sora right away. "Have you seen Sora?"

Tidus stared in awe at Riku. Riku had forgotten to change out of his bunny pajamas. "What's with the new get-up?" he asked, trying to keep from laughing.

Riku looked down at his clothes and realized he hadn't changed. "Err...My mom makes me wear them. Anyways, this is serious! Sora's been kidnapped!" Riku shouted.

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I couldn't! I was to tired!"

"Let's get Wakka!"

"Right!"

As Riku and Tidus ran down the street it occurred to Riku that Tidus was more worried about Sora than he was. "Tidus, is there...something you...should tell me?" Riku asked in between gasps.

"A strange group has been kidnapping people all over the world." Tidus answered.

"Is that all?"

"Afraid so."

"Hmmmm..." Riku knew there was something Tidus wasn't saying, but he'd let it go until later. "Look there's Wakka."

-----------

_**Sora was in the same field of flowers he'd been before, this time there were two figures with him. "I see you succeeded in stealing me away from the darkness. Now I can awake soon, and choose the path I will lead."**_

_**"Sora, I'm sorry for not doing better," a figure mumbled sadly. It was the same female figure as before.**_

_**"I was to rough with you." A male voice said. "I apologize for that."**_

_**"It's quite alright," Sora chuckled evilly. "I'm not dead am I?" Sora turned to the female figure and embraced her. "My love, I wish I could say your name...but since my other self is watching this, problems could occur. Wait a little longer alright?"**_

_**"Yes...Sora."**_

Sora shot up out of the bed rubbing his head. "Ah man! Not another stupid dream! Gah! I smell like a girl now!" Sora yelled as he tried to rid himself of the perfume scent. All the hugging he'd done on that girl was horrible. _Wait...this smell. I know this smell. This is her perfume? No, it couldn't be._ Sora shook his head of the random thoughts and slipped out of the bed. He could finally walk now. The floor felt painful on his sore feet. He approached the door, hoping it was open, but was disappointed to find it was still locked. He staggered back to the bed and stepped on something soft. When he picked it up it was none other than a flower, the Crimson Passion.

--------

"I see," Wakka said nodding. The three boys had sat down while Riku explained everything to them. "This is a big problem."

"It is," Tidus agreed.

"Will you help me find him?" Riku asked, almost begging.

"Of course! We want to help Sora out too!" Wakka explained as he grabbed Tidus by the neck and hugged him tight. "Isn't that right Tidus?" Wakka let go of the blond boy and looked into Riku's eyes. "I know where they are."

"You do?" Riku asked as his eyes grew big. "How do you know that?"

"It's common sense ya? You say Sora was muttering about flowers. Flowers are girlie yah? He's in the Yoko Shine All Girls Private School."

"All girls...He couldn't get in there."

"He's girlie enough they may be mistaken."

"Boys?" a female voice asked, which startled them. It was their cute friend Selphie.

"YEAH?" Riku asked loudly. He'd forgotten to not be suspicious. He didn't need the girls worried about their little Sora.

"Have you seen Sora around?" Selphie asked innocently. She was holding a small box wrapped with white paper.

"He's at my house," Riku lied.

"Without you?"

"He'd cleaning my room. I paid him."

"You're so mean. Anyways, I found this on the beach on Destiny Island. Here," Selphie giggled as she handed the box to Riku. "Tell Sora to call me okay? He's needs to help with something for school."

"Okay!"

As Selphie ran off Wakka leaned over to the other two boys and whispered. "It's summer ya? Why does she mess with school over summer?"

"She's a nerd," Tidus joked.

"What the hell?" the two beach boys herd Riku spat out. "What is this?" Riku had opened the box, which had his name on it and found a pink flower inside it.

"A flower?" Tidus asked as he watched Riku pull it out of the box. "The Crimson Cross..."

"How do you know that?" Wakka asked suspiciously.

"Hey hey! It says so on the card inside the box."

"Oh..."

"Is this from Sora?" Riku mumbled as he twirled the beautiful pink flower around between his fingers. "No, it's from someone else."

"Do you know who?" Tidus asked. He grabbed the box from Riku and began to search it. "It doesn't say!"

"I think this has to do with Sora. Wakka?"

"You're right," Wakka replied in surprise. "The school is known for growing rare plants and flowers."

Riku smiled at the flower in his hands and looked up at the two amazed faces before him. "Close your mouths. We're gonna cross-dress," he laughed happily. He truly believed he'd find Sora and everything would be better. What he didn't know, was that fate had a different ending in mind.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Oh...Third chapter...RR please! Next chap may take a while...a week maybe? Cuz, it'll be pretty long due to the change of events...Right now the storyline isreal unstable...maybe that's a good thing tho...


	4. Anything For You

Oh, thanks for the reviews! So, it didn't take a whole week after all, but better be safe. Right? Anyways, please enjoy the corny drama! XP

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ANYTHING FOR YOU**

Riku was at a huge loss. He knew Sora was trapped in the Toko Shrine All Girls High School, or so he was told. Cross dressing did seem to be a little extreme, but it was the only was he could think of getting in and saving Sora quickly. Wakka would make a horrible girl, and Tidus would be just adorable. As it was, Riku would be pretty, but not pretty enough...And how would Sora get out? "Oh who cares, I'll worry about that later!" Riku screamed aloud as he threw his hands up in the air, managing to scare the two boys at his side. They had been standing in front of the greatest women's clothing store in the town. "All right guys," Riku began as they walked in through the door. "I'll get my clothes first. Then I'll help you two pick out something cute." _Cute? Did I just say cute?_ Riku shook his head of the random thoughts. The three boys, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus, walked up to the counter to find a young girl smiling weakly.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice was high and squeaky.

"Yeah! We want some cute lady clothes!" Tidus responded cheerfully before Riku had a chance to answer.

"For your girlfriends? Your mothers?"

"Nope, for us!"

When the woman's face cracked Riku's elbow came in contact with Tidus's jaw. "We have to dress up for a play our friends are putting on for the next holiday." Riku explained and smiled when the counter woman's face returned to a cheerful smile.

"Then please," she giggled. "Help yourselves!"

Riku dragged the two boys into the under garments section and began looking for pretty panties.

------

Sora sat on the bed and listened to the sound of rain hit the roof. He began to wonder if anyone would try to save him, but decided he was on his own. "Riku said it himself," he mumbled to himself. "He doesn't care about me one bit. So, why do I feel sad about not seeing him?" Sora began to look around the room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the room was mostly empty except for the few pieces of furniture, and a creepy figure standing in the corner. "Who are you?" he gasped when he realized someone was watching him.

"Calm down, it's me." the girl answered.

Sora sighed and walked over to her. "Right, the girl from my dream," he replied.

He saw her slowly nod and then stand up and head towards the door. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Bad move!" Sora shouted when she opened the door to leave.

"What?" she asked and before she could do anything, she was pushed to the floor and forced watched Sora dart out of the door and down the hall.

The hall was bright with light and had gray walls with a red carpet on the floor. "I can't believe I escaped!" he laughed. His laughing stopped when he ran into a tall figure which he recognized from the night when he was kidnapped.

"Are you going somewhere?" the man asked as he took hold of Sora's shoulder.

The brown haired boy frowned and dropped his head in disappointment. "Guess not..."

-------

"Come on out!" Tidus yelled into a dressing stall. "Riku! Wakka won't come out!"

Riku shrugged and brushed his hair back. "I know you feel stupid Wakka, but you'll have to do it for Sora!" he yelled.

The stalls door opened and Wakka stepped out in a yellow Sunday dress, white sandals, and a blond wig. Because the dress had no sleeves, his muscles made him an obvious boy. "I look like the reject chick," he groaned. "Why do I have to dress in drag?"

Riku snorted and had to look away to keep from laughing. "We can tell them you wrestle. Okay Tidus, you're next."

Tidus enthusiastically grabbed a bundle of clothes and ran into the open stall. "Yeah!" he squealed as the door closed.

"Close your legs!" Riku snapped when Wakka sat down on a nearby couch. "It's not lady like to sit any other way. Especially in THOSE underwear."

Wakka smacked his forehead. "Yah yah..." he mumbled. He didn't need to be reminded that he was wearing women's underwear.

The stall door opened and Tidus stepped out in a blue and pink school girl uniform, complete with a long brown wig and cute black shoes. "Aren't I sexy?" he laughed evilly as he bounced around, making all the other customers in the store stop and stare.

"Just lovely," Wakka moaned. "Your turn boss."

Riku grabbed his own clothes and stuck his tongue out at the boy in the yellow dress and walked into the dressing stall. "You guys'll faint when you see me," he teased.

Ten minutes went by before Riku came out of the dressing room, wearing a long sleeved tight satin blue shirt and a tight mini skirt. "What the crap?" Wakka screamed as he watched Riku put on a long black wig. "You look like a chick!"

"That's the point," Riku replied sarcastically.

"And high heels?"

"If I'm gonna be the boss of this group, I gotta look it."

"Make-up and perfume?"

"More girlie. Hides my manly odor."

"Riku, that's gross."

"Riku's sexier than me," Tidus said sadly.

Riku and Wakka decided it was best to just ignore Tidus's random comments. It seemed being in drag was affecting his mind. "Let's go pay for this stuff and get to that...err...PLAY!" Riku suggested.

Riku and the boys were forced to walk to the school, and lucky for them it was nearby. Riku stopped them all and pulled down his skirt, which he was afraid was riding up, and then gracefully walked inside. "Hello, we'd like to sign up!" Riku giggled in a high voice, trying to stop the old lady at the front desk from checking him out. "Could we get a tour of the school first?" he asked innocently.

The woman eyed him suspiciously before smiling. "Why yes, but first. Please tell me your names and talents," the old lady ordered.

"My name is Riku,(it's also a girl name!) and my talent is singing and dancing. This buff girl here is Wakket. She likes to body build, swim and wrestle. And this is my little sister Tidoka. She's just annoying."

The lady chuckled as she entered the info into the computer. "All right then, please wait for someone to get you."

The inside of the school was beautiful from what they could see. The ceiling had paintings of angels and the floor was gold and silver colored, paved with red carpets. Beautiful lights hung from the ceiling in shapes of stars and clouds, the temperature was just perfect.

"Hi, are you the girls waiting for a tour?" a familiar voice asked sweetly. Riku's heart almost skipped a beat, there standing before him was Selphie.

"Yes we are," he answered politely. _What is she doing here? She'll find us out for sure!_ "Are you our guide?"

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully. She didn't seem to realize who they were.

"SWEET!" Tidus yelled loudly. "It's just, you look like someone I'd like to be friends with." He tried covering up his mistake with a giggle and a high voice.

Wakka decided it was best if he just kept his mouth shut. Anything he'd say would only get them caught.

"All right then, let's go!" Selphie giggled. She took the three _girls _with her down a long hallway. "I'm going to show you our cafeteria." They entered a large room full of tables and food everywhere. The boys had to resist their growling stomachs and follow Selphie to the music room where Riku would be most of his time there. If he really was going to go. When they all entered the music room they heard the door lock and Selphie glared at then. "Riku, why are you in drag? You could get in so much trouble for being here!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Well, what about you?" Wakka defended. No point in being silent now.

"I go here. They offer great swimming lessons."

"We have reason to believe Sora is here," Riku explained. If she knew about it, maybe she could help them out.

"Why would he be here?"

"He was kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED?" she shouted. Riku was sure the entire school heard her shout. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah," Tidus agreed as he began to pound on a piano. "Do you know where he is?"

"Well," Selphie said thinking. "If an upper clansmen did kidnap him...He'd be in the back rooms. If you keep going down the hall, you'll find it."

"Great, thanks a lot!"

Everyone's hearts stopped when they heard a fierce pounding on the door. "Hey! Who let those boys in here?" a loud booming female voice yelled. If that's what she sounded like, the three boys didn't want to know what she looked like.

"You guys! Out the window!" Selphie screamed as she dashed over the window and opened it.

Tidus and Wakka were in a hurry to jump out, but stopped when they noticed Riku wasn't moving. "You guys go ahead," he told them. "I need to get Sora."

"See you at the club house!" the two boys yelled as they jumped out.

The silver haired boy hid behind the piano as he watched his friend open the large door to the music room and a huge woman entered. While the door was open, Riku dashed out and down the hall before anyone saw him. Who knew he could run so fast in heels?

After a while of running, Riku started to notice that the walls in the hallway were beginning to change. Now, they were gray with red carpet. He smiled when he saw a door a few feet ahead of him. "Finally!" he laughed happily as he approached the door.

Sora was lying on the floor when the door opened and hit him in the head. "Ouch!" he screamed as he sat up, rubbing at the bump forming on his forehead. "You should open the door with CAUTION." He turned around to glare at who he thought was the girl was instead was baffled to find Riku looking down at him.

"Sora, you're such a dork," Riku teased. He felt relieved that his friend was safe and wanted to hug him tight.

"Riku?" Sora asked. "I thought you..."

"Things change. I was wrong to yell at you, I hope you can forgive me." Riku couldn't hold it back anymore. He embraced Sora and began squeezing the younger boy tightly. "How could you let them take you? You could have been hurt! If something had happened to you I'd never forgive myself!" he cried into Sora's neck. Though the older boy's tears tickled, Sora endured it.

"It's fine," Sora soothed. "I shouldn't have jumped on you to tell me about everything. It's just that the girls knew and I felt left out."

Riku looked up at his friend with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone. The truth is...I don't even know what's wrong."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You mean...they lied? Why would Selphie and Kairi do that?"

"Because Riku doesn't deserve you," Kairi's voice muttered. The two boys turned to find her standing in the doorway glaring at them both.

"Kairi! You're the girl from my dream!" Sora yelled in awe. He had suspected her and was shocked to find out it was true. "You did this for me?"

Riku snorted. "Fine Kairi. If you want to make an enemy out of me, then that's you're choice. Sora isn't yours, and he's coming with me." Riku grabbed the younger boy by the arm and pushed Kairi onto the floor. For the second time she'd been thrown to the floor by a boy, and wasn't enjoying it one bit.

While the two fugitives were making their escape down the hall, Riku decided to asked Sora an important question. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Are...you...the one who gave...me that flower?" Riku asked in between breaths.

"What flower?" Sora asked again.

"The Crimson...Cross"

"Funny. My flower is the Crimson Passion. But no, I didn't."

"I see."

"Look there's the door!"

Sora and Riku had made it out of the evil school for girls and were safely somewhere on the street. It had suddenly started raining, leaving the two boys wet and tired. Riku handed Sora his necklace as they sat down on a curb and watched the cars go by. The sun had set and it was now night. Dark, windy, and raining. Weren't they lucky? "Thanks for saving me, and my necklace," Sora told Riku as he put the necklace around his neck. He became worried when Riku didn't answer and turned to find his friend staring at a tall man behind them with blond spiky hair.

"Are you Sora and Riku?" the man asked, his voice was bland, yet frightening.

Sora subconsciously nodded and a smirk grew on the mans face. "I'm Cloud Strife."

"What do you want?" Riku asked the man.

"I'm here to help you. By now those girls are probably sending someone out to look for you. If you don't want to get caught, then come with me," Cloud told them sternly.

"Sora," Riku mumbled as he looked at his friend in concern. "We might as well trust him. He could help us get back to Wakka and Tidus."

Cloud began to snicker. "You mean those two intruders. The schools goons caught them already."

"What?" Sora screamed, his friends had been caught because of him and he felt horrible. "We have to help them!"

"It's to late. If we don't get out of here right now...Something very bad is going to happen."

Riku stood up and held out his hand to Sora. "Sora, let's go. We can and will save them later."

Sora sighed and took Riku's hand. "I hope you're right."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hope you enjoyed that one. RR please! The next one will arrive soon...I hope.


	5. The Unseen

I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I'm been real stressed out lately, and haven't been feeling very inspired. I don't know if I'll take this long for any others in the future, but I hope not. At one point I was thinking of dropping this stroy because I felt is wasn't going to end well...but I decided not too, and I got inspired enough to write some more. Please forgive me and enjoy the long awaited chap!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE UNSEEN **

Sora and Riku silently followed behind the blond man, wondering where he was taking them. The streets were dark and empty and Riku decided it was past midnight because not another soul was around. Or so they thought.

"Mr. Strife?" Sora asked, he hesitated before finishing his question. "Where are we going?"

"It's Cloud," the blond man replied. "We're going to my house." A long silence followed his answer until Riku broke it.

"Do you hear that?" the silver haired teen asked in a low whisper.

"What?"

_Crunch._

"That."

Cloud stopped and drew is sword slowly, careful not to alarm anyone who may be following them. "Who ever you are, show your face," he ordered.

"As you wish," a voice laughed and suddenly something that looked like a bear jumped out of the shadows and glomped Cloud. "Surprise!"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud bellowed as he pushed the bear off. "What are you doing in that ridiculous costume?"

The bear removed it's head to reveal a man with long hair the same color as Riku's and piercing green eyes. "Hiding from the evil ones. I've got two pups with me as well," Sephiroth laughed.

"Pups?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Sora!" two familiar voice shouted and then two miniature bears attacked the brunette. "You're okay!"

"Tidus? Wakka?" Riku inquired. "You're safe!"

The two bears took off their costumes to show that they were in fact, Tidus and Wakka. "Yeah," Wakka began. "We would have been caught, but Sephiroth saved us."

Cloud smiled and patted the taller man on the back. "Great job Seph. Saved us the time looking for them," he teased. "Now that we're all together. Why don't we go somewhere safe?"

------------

"So Sora, do you know who took you?" Riku asked as he sat back, sipping some tea.

"It was Kairi and someone else," Sora answered. Cloud had taken the group to his house, a small cottage in the nearby woods, to hide for the time being. The house was crowded and forced everyone to sit on the floor and wait patiently as Sephiroth served them all hot tea. "I think Selphie is in on it too."

"No kidding," Riku growled as he took another drink from his cup.

"That can't be! She doesn't know anything about it!" Tidus defended.

"Tidus, she lead us into a trap!" Wakka added.

"But she led Riku to Sora!"

"Not if she didn't know they could get him back."

"Selphie is good! She's on our side!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sephiroth muttered as he handed Tidus a cup of warm liquid.

Tidus looked up at Sephiroth with a blank expression. "What are you saying?" he asked coldly.

"All the young girls in the world have began acting weird. Lately, that school has gained a huge number of young women across the globe, causing them to create more and more schools in every country. There is no longer one Toko Shrine All Girls High School, but a TSAGHS#1, #2, #3..." Sephiroth explained.

Cloud stood and picked up a newspaper. "Something has made all the girls followers. We think that something is Sora," he mumbled as he tossed the paper to Tidus.

"No way..." Tidus groaned as he read the bold words. "TSAGHS has exceeded one million young women ages 13-25. Many becoming students, teachers, and pre-students. Parents report a difference in their daughters behaviors and have sent them to the school to correct their behavior problems."

"You see? You can't be so sure anymore."

"What does Sora have to do with this? He's only our little Sora, yah?" Wakka asked.

"We aren't sure. But we do know that Sora is there main target and he's extremely important to them," Sephiroth answered for Cloud.

_Knock! Knock! _

"What was that?" Riku inquired when he heard the noise.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hey! Let me in! I'm all wet!" a girl ordered.

"Selphie!" Tidus shouted nearly flying towards the door. He pulled it open and smiled at Selphie's soaking wet figure. "You're okay!"

Selphie smiled and rubbed her eyes. "When the woman found out that I helped you, see tried to get me. Luckily I escaped!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you're fine," Tidus told her in relief.

"Can I come in? It's cold out here."

"Sure!" Tidus laughed as moved out of her way, only to be pushed back by Cloud.

"Go away girl," Cloud ordered harshly and blocked the door entrance with his body.

"What are you doing?" Tidus screamed in anger when he fell into Sora.

"Don't you get it? She's not to be trusted! Look at her clothes."

The group did as told and examined her outfit to find her wearing a black cloak with the schools design on the front.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Everything," Sephiroth replied. "It's their uniform."

"Selphie? Are you really?" Tidus asked faintly.

Selphie dropped her head and began laughing silently. "Now I am. Before I was unaware of the schools purpose. Kairi helped to show me the truth," she answered.

"Then why bother coming?" asked Wakka.

"I was ordered to deliver a letter," she snapped back and tossed an envelope to Cloud. "Do take its message to heart. Since I'm here, you each have a flower. Your flower is that which symbolizes your fate. Sora, yours is the Crimson Passion. Dark and beautiful. Riku has the Crimson Cross, good yet weak. Your flowers do have the ability to change. They have been tainted with the heart of another, so it's unlikely that you have enough strength to change them alone."

"Why don't you try making some sense!" Sora demanded, upset because he wasn't understanding.

"You'll find out," she answered. "It's not my fault you're stupid."

"I-is Kairi the leader?" Sora asked reluctantly, after he remembered that Selphie had mentioned her earlier.

"No Sora," the young girl answered as she began to walk away. "You are."

Before anyone could ask her what she meant, she was gone.

----------

The meeting with Selphie left everyone depressed. It was still raining heavily outside, keeping everyone inside and bored out of their minds.

"Shouldn't we read the letter?" Wakka randomly asked. Everyone was surprised to hear him talk, they'd forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, good idea!" Cloud agreed as he opened the envelope and read the note aloud. "We will take back Sora. Your resistance is useless, because we hold your weaknesses."

"What a charming note. Nice to know I'm so popular," Sora muttered.

"Aren't you worried?" Sephiroth asked. He'd been leaned against the wall in silence.

"Nah," Sora answered. "Even if they do get me. You guys will just save me again."

"Nice way to think!" Riku teased. "Hey Seph! We want more tea!"

Sephiroth groaned and looked away. "Get your own," he responded evilly.

"Ohhhhh! Am I supposed to be scared! What will you do? Stab me in the back with a sword and torch a town?" Riku mocked.

"Actually!" Cloud snickered. "Sephiroth hates fire. It scares him."

"Don't tell them that!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I..."

"What?"

"I got a splinter in my thumb!"

The whole group sighed loudly. "How'd you do it?" Tidus asked.

"That stupid cabin door! It's full of unclean wood!" Sephiroth growled.

"Then why don't you break it down?" Riku suggested.

"I think I will!" Sephiroth yelled as he ran over to the door and hit it with his head. The door broke off its hinges and fell outside, but when it didn't hit the ground, the group became worried.

"Oh no!" a woman screamed. Sephiroth grabbed the door and tossed it inside, barely missing Clouds head. Lying in the mud was a man dressed in black leather and a girl in a skimpy outfit standing over him. "Leon!" she cried in panic. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need a kiss? Oh my goodness you're bleeding! Or is that ketchup? Leon did you spill something on your head? Oh no! It really is blood!"

"I'm FINE!" the man lying on the ground yelled. He skillfully jumped up, meaning to land on his feet, but slipped on the mud and feel back down. "Crap!"

Sephiroth began laughing and helped the man up. "Can I help you?"

"Mood swings," Cloud whispered to everyone. "You start to get them at his age."

"I CAN hear you CLOUD!" Sephiroth roared.

"Oh...Silly me," Cloud chuckled shyly.

"Yeah. Since I already know for sure you're Cloud and Sephiroth, I'll introduce myself. I am Leon and this lovely woman is Yuffie. We heard that you were resisting the TSAGHS and wanted to lend a hand," he explained.

"What's your reason?" Cloud asked with suspicion.

"We are trying to save someone," Leon answered feeling confused.

"Good enough," Cloud laughed. "Welcome to the team."

The two newbie's walked in and were stopped by Tidus. "She's a girl. Isn't she evil?"

Yuffie smiled at the blond boy in front of her and patted his head. "Silly boy. No, I'm fine. I'm helping Leon look for our friend, and because I'm a girl I can trick them all and go under cover!" she yelled happily.

"That's smart."

"Isn't it though?"

"Hey everyone!" yelled Sora. "Why don't we think of a way to protect me huh?"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Now look at that? That was easy, I'm such a slacker...Oh well, BTW, I changed thhe summary, do you think it sounds a bit more interesting? Remember to R&R, they keep me inspired!


	6. Trick Me

_Thank you much for the motivation! I won't drop the story then...((smiles)) For some talk about the story..._

_There hasn't been much romance yet, and as you can all clearly see it says this is a drama/romance and it's obvious I've got the drama and you happen to be thinking, "Where's the romance?" Well, it'll be there later. Lots of it. Yep, that's a happy thing for everyone to think about. The romance stuff prolly won't appear for a few more chapters, thought there does seem to be something with Kairi and Sora...Though Sora seems wacked out...That doesn't count as romance. Anyhoo, read on this happy chapter and read at the end a tiny ((cough)) announcement I have left for you all._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER SIX: TRICK ME **

Riku had to think of a way to protect Sora fast, because in his mind, the enemy was already there. "Hey everyone. I've got a great idea. Why don't...We dress Tidus up like Sora and Sora like Tidus?"

Everyone agreed it was good for the moment and went through with the plan, despite Tidus's groans.

"I look like a little kid!" Tidus screamed when he examined his new costume in the mirror.

"I look like a beach bum!" Sora also cried.

"Your clothes suck!" the two boys yelled at each other.

"Knock it off," Wakka ordered. "Ya both look fine."

"Now what?" Cloud asked. He was leaning against the door, holding it up, with Leon by his side helping.

"Your plan is ridiculous, change back," Leon moaned without looking at the two.

Tidus and Sora switched back and then asked where Sephiroth and Yuffie had gotten to. They were told the two went to scout the area, and wanted to stay alone.

"So? Leon, you sure we can trust her?" asked Riku.

Leon hesitated before answering. "I'm sure," he replied, though sounding unsure. "She hasn't acted different once. If she was one of them, I'd know by now."

"If you say so, but if something does happen to Sora and she's the cause, don't think I won't break you."

"Whatever. I doubt a kid like you could scratch me."

"Wanna find out?"

"Not really."

"Bum."

"Kid."

"Old man."

"Okay okay!" Cloud roared as he moved from the door to tend to Riku. "Break it u-"

_CRASH!_

"H-head...hurts," Leon moaned in pain. Cloud had forgotten about the door he was holding up, and when he left, the door fell inside. On poor Leon.

"Dude are you all right?" Sora cried as he ran over to Leon to help him up.

"Serves him right," Riku snickered, and walked into the back of the room.

"Oops," Cloud muttered, not bothering to help Sora lift the heavy door and free the new member of their group.

"I'll be...fine," Leon grumbled when he realized Sora couldn't move the door. "I'll just...sleep..."

Sora stood up and sighed at the mess. "Why are you guys so mean?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"Hey! Least it's not my body!" Wakka laughed. The rest of the group agreed and began laughing at the fainted Leon.

"You guys!" a female cried and Yuffie dashed inside with Sephiroth behind her, trampling over Leon. "Something happened!"

"Uhhh..." came a moan from underneath the door.

"Oh my goddess!" the ninja cried when she realized who it was. "Leon!"

----------------------------------------

"Leon? Leon, are you okay?" Yuffie mumbled into her friends ear, causing him to sit up quickly.

"Yuffie!" he screamed. "Don't ever get THAT close to my face again!"

Yuffie smiled and patted his head. "No worries. I thought that would make you recover."

Leon found that he was lying in the circle of people and the Sephiroth and Cloud were now holding up the broken door. _Good, nothing can get me now..._he thought. Though, he thought to soon.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed as he tripped over Tidus's head and fell on top of Leon, also dumping the bowl of pink cream he was carrying, on Leon's head. "Sorry about that man," he giggled. Not really sorry at all.

"Why?" Leon shouted as he pushed Sora off and threw the empty bowl at the laughing Riku. "Why is all this happening to ME?"

"You're just lucky, now what were you gonna tell us?" asked Wakka.

"Oh!" Yuffie gasped, remembering the important thing she needed to tell. "Sephiroth didn't see it, but on our way back...I saw someone."

"Someone who?" Riku inquired impatiently, needing an answer soon.

"Me," a voice answered.

"Geez, people sure do like to make dramatic entrances," mumbled Tidus before looking at the woman standing in the door way.

"Aerith?" Cloud breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Cloud, Sephiroth, Yuffie, and Leon?" Aerith snickered. "It seems you are all together. Perfect."

"What's so perfect!" roared Riku as he stood up and shielded Sora. "If you've come for Sora, you better leave!"

"Aerith, you too have submitted to the evil?" Leon asked sadly.

"Why not? I make a great teacher, with my students everywhere and some still coming," the girl in the pink dress answered.

"You'd better leave," Tidus warned as he put of his fist.

"Why are you trying to protect something that is not there?"

"Wha?"

Riku turned around to find an empty space. Sora was missing and Yuffie was too. "She was evil! We have to go save Sora!" the teen screamed, but before he could run past Aerith, he was grabbed by Leon.

"What are you doing? Are you in on this too? How did she leave so quickly?" Riku yelled in a rage, he stopped talking when the spot next to the door burst in flames. Leon had saved his life.

"Don't be so reckless," Cloud ordered. "As a teacher, she's no stranger when it comes to magic."

Riku looked into Leon's eyes and glared. His eyes were burning with anger and he slowly removed himself from the mans grasp. "Thanks, but so am I," the teen said blandly. Leon back away when he realized something wasn't right, Riku had suddenly changed.

_"Wha? Where am I?" Riku asked aloud as he stood up. He was surrounded by darkness with a window floating in the air. He slowly walked to the window and opened it. "What is this?" _

_Outside he saw Aerith fighting someone, that someone was him. In a panic he began to look for a way out, a way into the world he knew, but only saw a small light in the distance. Without any other choice, he decided to run towards the light. The light became bigger and bigger as he approached it, until he thought it was to bright to see. He opened his eyes and found he could see, which only meant one thing. "This light is tainted," he muttered. Suddenly the light disappeared and darkness surrounded him once again. It tried to break into his heart, but he was able to keep it out._

_"Why are you struggling. This is for the good of the world. Embrace the light and it will keep the darkness away," a high voice told him. _

_"That light is tainted. It wouldn't have to keep the darkness away, because it is the darkness," Riku spat back. "Do you want to tell me why you're in my mind?"_

_"It was decided at the time of your birth, you will be my host."_

_"I'm not just a piece of meat for a dirty old parasite!" Riku howled as he looked around for a target to attack. _

_"You can't attack what you can't see!"_

_"Who are you to make up the rules inside my head?" Riku asked as a patch of flowers appeared around him. Without a doubt, they were the Crimson Cross. Far off in the distance, a figure was pulled from the darkness and covered in the beautiful pink flowers petals. The plant seemed to squeeze the breath out of the intruder until it disappeared screaming._

Riku feel to his knees and let out a sigh. When he looked up, he saw Aerith backed up against a wall watching him in horror. "I see he's gone," she coughed before running out the door and into the woods. Nobody tried to stop her, they were to busy watching Riku in surprise.

"What happened?" Riku asked as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

Tidus stepped forward, shaking nervously. "You just started attacking her," he explained.

Riku crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Someone was trying to possess my body. I think I know what's wrong with Sora and I."

"Are you serious?" Wakka asked, sounded very interested.

"Yes, tell us," Cloud asked. Sephiroth grabbed onto one of Clouds spikes and began rocking back and forth, making Cloud sway. The group chuckled a bit before returning their attention to Riku.

"Something is trying to make both Sora and me to fight their battles. I don't know who it is, or why they want to use us," he told the concerned group.

"What about the girls?" Tidus inquired.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out sometime soon though."

"I see," Cloud said. "Now that we understand a little more...Let's go save Sora!"

"Waaait!" Sephiroth shrieked loudly. "We need some things before our adventure!"

"What?" Everyone asked sounding annoyed.

"Well..."

"Equipment?"

"Nope."

"Food?"

"Close."

"Then what?"

"Bubble gum!"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Yeah, I realized Sephiroth wasn't as crazy as he'd been in my last story, and I really wanted to keep that quality in him. So, I'll try hard to mess him up. XP_

_As for anyone that has ever seen the anime DNAngel...No, I am not going Dark on the characters...or Krad...lol...((ahem)) Anyways, even though DNAngel is my favorite anime along with Spiral, it had nothing to do with the creation of this fanfic...So, Riku is not going to turn into that which tried to possess him k? So...just to get that off my chest...Uhh...nuh uh! I wasn't watching any of it today at all! Oh...and for all you who have no clue what I am rambling about...don't worry. It's nothing...heh..._

_Well, that's that! See you next time! Don't forget to R&R! Cuz it makes Riku and Sora sing!_

_**Riku: Lalalala...  
Sora: My ears!  
Riku: ...**_


	7. Strawberry's and Cream

This is going to be a pretty mild chapter. It'll just give you a chance to see how all the characters are going to act completely. Yeah, it'll have some important story, but mostly just switching back and forth between characters. Enjoy! ((wink))

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: STRAWBERRY'S AND CREAM **

The next day was quiet and calm, while everyone was preparing for the mission to save Sora. Sephiroth and Cloud were finding ways to infiltrate the school again, Squall and Tidus were out gathering supplies, leaving Wakka and Riku to hang around on guard in case another girlie goon came back.

Everyone had their own reasons for helping save Sora. Sephiroth wanted to help Cloud save Aerith, Leon wanted to save Aerith and Yuffie, and the others wanted to save their friends. Was it really that hard to understand? They didn't think so. Riku was going to save Sora no matter what.

"Hey Wakka! We haven't really had a chance to hang out much have we?" asked Riku who was currently leaning against the wall looking at one of his flowers. The strange plants had begun to grow all around the small house, and wouldn't stop.

"Not really. Ever since Tidus became fond of..." Wakka stopped in the middle of his sentence and decided not to finish it. Naturally, Riku caught this but didn't plan on pressing the issue. "No, we haven't."

"Well, I guess we can now," Riku snickered. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Wakka who was sitting on the floor surrounded by papers with written plans all over them. "So, how are you and Tidus doing?"

"He's a load. What about Sora?"

"I'll give you three guesses. Heheh.."

"Hahah...I guess I get the point."

"But," Riku let himself fall down on his butt beside Wakka and buried his head in his hands. "I don't understand what made me so mean to him. I don't know what's making me feel so negative towards all the people we're trying to save..."

"Riku?" Wakka was getting worried. He'd never really seen Riku upset and didn't really know how to handle the situation, but Sora would. "It's okay. The same thing is happening to Sora. We'll find out what's going on soon. Then you can find Sora and everything will be okay again.

Riku looked up at the red head before him and smiled weakly, holding back any and all tears that wanted to come out. He couldn't cry. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have the right.

-------------------------

Sephiroth was sitting on the roof of their small cottage with Cloud as they tried to come up with a plan to save Sora. "Oh oh oh!" Sephiroth giggled randomly, breaking Clouds deep concentration.

"What?" Cloud asked sounding annoyed, he was on a role.

"I've got some **C**_o_**O**_k_**I**_e_**S**!" Sephy laughed evilly, making his statement sound like a threat.

Cloud sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Seph, we're supposed to be creating a plan. Not getting fat on junk food," he stated boldly. Sephiroth only giggled more as he took a bite of his cookie, leaving Cloud with a suspicious thought. "Sephiroth. Why have you been acting strange...errr...normal?"

Sephiroth became silent and tossed the half eaten food article into a nearby tree. "Cloud," he started, his voice serious and deep. Until it cracked. "I'm just feeling so happy! You've been acting happier, we've made new friends, and now we're gonna kick some bad guy butt!"

Cloud smiled and leaned back. "I see," he said with a hint of cheer in his voice. Though not as much cheer as Seph of course. "All right. With that settled, what do you think our plan should be. I think we should consider rising our defenses. Basically, we go in unseen, grab Sora, and slip out unscratched."

Sephiroth wiggled his finger at his friend and fluffed his long silver hair. "That tactic would take to long. I say speed and power will win this battle. We run in, beat our way to Sora, save him, kick some more butt and get out with time to spare."

"To risky. Why not mix our ideas and attack from above?"

"To obvious."

"Below?"

"Also obvious."

Well!" Cloud exclaimed feeling irritated. "What do you think we should do?"

That question left Sephiroth pondering for a few minutes. "Remember when we had our own video game?"

"Uhhh...yeah," answered Cloud.

"You followed everyone else and won. I did everything on my own and it was great."

"Your point?"

"I'm gonna start thinking like I did then..."

Suddenly Sephiroth stood up and reached out for a star in the sky. "You can't reach that," Cloud muttered.

"I know! I was s-t-r-e-t-c-h-i-n-g!" the older man squealed, some times Cloud really did worry about his partners insanity. "All right! Here's the plan! You, me and Wakka hold of the people at the front, while Riku, Tidus and Leon run inside. Once they're in, we follow and then we go after the power switch in the basement, while Riku's team head up towards the "principals" office. They probably have Sora there along with a ton of guards. That's why we kill the power and while it's dark, they save Sora and we all get out of there."

Cloud stared at Sephiroth in awe. Amazed that his friend was so brilliant. "Sounds good. You tell Leon what we need and I'll go explain it all to Riku and Wakka," ordered Cloud before he jumped down and went inside.

Sephiroth giggled in triumph as he pulled out his ducky cell phone and dialed Leon's number.

---------------------------

"What's up?" Tidus asked when Leon put his cell away inside his jacket.

"It was Sephiroth. He finally came up with a plan and told me what we need to get. I'll tell you the plan while we walk to the store," Leon told the blond boy standing beside him. It was light out and they both walked down the busy car filled street talking about their groups move.

(at the All purpose Everything You'd Ever Need For A Mission To Save Your Friend department store)

"Wow...Nice plan," Tidus said aloud as the two guys walked into the store that smelt of garlic. "Garlic?"

"I guess they're afraid of vampires," Leon answered in a funny voice while holding his nose.

By the time they finished shopping they had six night vision goggles, six specific weapons, and a bundle of black armor pieces. They two men struggled to carry their merchandise home without being obvious to the public around them. Unfortunately as luck would have it, a television station thought they looked funny and decided to show the entire world.

-----------------------

Sora opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He'd been tied to a chair and left in a small black room where he couldn't see at all. Not like last time. This time, his eyes refused to adjust to the dark. _You know, if you were to submit. You'd be able to see fine. _Sora thought to himself, unsure of where they were coming from. Where they really his? Was that really him thinking? _Why so unsure? You know you want the darkness. Let him inside. You get everything you want. All you have to do is become his host. _Sora couldn't make the thoughts disappear and was becoming frightened. "Who are you?" he asked aloud. _I'm you._ He thought back. "No you're not. If you're me, then I tell you to go away. Why can't I control you?" _Because you're afraid. If you control me, then you've given in, and you don't seem to want that. It won't hurt, all you'll do is give him your body and you can fight along his side. _ "Who's side?" _The masters. _Sora shifted uneasily at the answer.

Here he was talking to himself and not even answering his own questions. How irritating. "Who is the master?" he asked. _You already know. _Suddenly the voice became silent as the door opened and a beam of light was shone in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Sorry," a girl answered. It was Kairi. "I didn't mean for that to hurt you."

"Don't act all sweet to me!" Sora roared as he began to struggled. "You betrayed me! So why should you care if I'm hurt?"

Kairi frowned and slammed the door close, darkness surrounded the young teen once again. "Sora, I can't help you. I'm only following your orders," she whispered sadly.

"Stop making things up! Why don't you just knock me out so I don't run away?"

"You're my friend. I would never hurt you on purpose."

Sora snorted at her reply. "Nice, but you already have. We aren't friends, don't you dare refer to me as your friend," Sora growled, hoping he'd hit a soft spot.

"You're right," she chuckled sweetly as she took a few steps forward. Sora felt his face being scooped into the purple haired girls hands and soon saw two eyes staring at him. "We're much more."

-------------------------------------------

(somewhere inside the school)

Selphie sat on a desk and watched Aerith intently as she graded papers. "You know, I sure hope Kairi doesn't get herself hurt," she mumbled to herself.

Aerith set the papers down and looked up at her young student. "What do you mean?" she asked as he rested her chin in her hands.

Selphie leaned back and then forward before replying. "She's playing with the darkness. I just hope that Sora is real and doesn't hurt her. Who knows, maybe the real one will feel the same."

Aerith began to chuckle and began grading again. "You shouldn't worry about love. It's a fickle thing. Everything will change when he wakes up again. She'll smile once more."

Selphie looked out the window and let out a sigh as she watched the sunset. "I just hope the normal Sora won't change his mind. After all, it was his dark half that told her what he was afraid to say," she whispered to herself.

-------------------------------

Riku opened the door and helped Leon and Tidus carry in the equipment. "Are we ready for tomorrow?" asked Riku as he shut the newly fixed door. (I forgot to mention that Sephiroth fixed it!)

"Yeah, we should be good to go," answered Leon. Everyone except Tidus sat down in their small circle on the floor to talk.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Tidus told them as he dashed out the door and ran through the forest, heading towards the city.

"Where do you think he's going?" Sephiroth asked the group. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged and went back to their discussion. A few minutes later Riku stood up and stumbled towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Riku smiled and looked back at the group. "I'm not feeling to well, I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Without another word, he exited through the door and leaned against the cottage and looked up at the star filled sky. "It's so beautiful. I wish you were here with me," he muttered to himself. Then his legs gave way, and he felt himself fall to the ground and suddenly black out, unaware of what had happened.

_**Everything around Riku became black, and he expected to find another being playing around in his head, but instead found himself in a field of flowers. "What's going on?" he asked but received no answer. He began walking and looking around in awe. This place felt to real to be a dream. The cool wind felt nice on his sweaty face and the sun's light was just right. He stopped when he found a figure sitting in the flowers in the distance, and began racing towards the person, hoping it was someone he knew.**_

_**He had gotten his wish. Before him stood the one and only Sora. He slowed his pace to a halt and stared nervously at the younger boy before him. Sora seemed different. Not just his black outfit, but his aura. It wasn't the normal Sora, it wasn't Sora at all. **_

_**"Who are you?" Riku asked, his voice echoed in the empty field. Sora smiled and got to his feet.**_

_**"Your dear friend," the brunette answered with a smug expression. "Who were you expecting?" Sora began to sway back and forth gently, as if mocking the older teen.**_

_**"Why are you...?"**_

_**"Strong? Because, I haven't completely awoken. At the moment, I'm feeling unsure. If you don't want me to wake up then don't come save me. It's that simple. Your face disgusts me." **_

_**Riku was shocked to hear such unkind words coming from the boy of sweetness. "What?"**_

_**Sora stuck his hands in his pockets and began pacing around. "Don't you see? It's our destiny to fight. Isn't it true that before I was kidnapped you hated me?"**_

_**Riku was silent. It was true, but he didn't know why. What made him feel so much anger? What made him so mean?**_

---------------------

Tidus was heading towards the school, the school where his enemies were, the school where Sora was being held. The blond boy dug his hand into his pocket and slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper and a frown appeared on his face. He had to do this. Riku would be furious and Wakka disappointed, but he could handle it. They would understand after awhile of thought, but would Sora? Would Sora still accept him? He stopped in front of the school and was about ready to barged in, when he heard a soft voice singing a familiar tune.

"Tidus?" a girl asked, her voice suddenly became threatening.

Tidus smiled and waved his hands in the air. "Hey listen, I'm only here to talk."

Selphie stepped into the light and silently walked towards the intruder. "You shouldn't be here," she told him harshly.

"True, but I needed to talk," he told her softly and slipped the letter back into his pocket. "Is that okay?"

------------------

_**"Don't worry about it," Sora mocked. "I feel the same way."**_

_**Riku shook his head and clinched his fist. "No! It wasn't my thoughts! And those aren't yours."**_

_**"Silly Riku. We were supposed to switch sides. I to be light and you dark. I guess something happened to me."**_

_**Riku turned away in frustration and stomped on a flower. "Guess so," Riku replied seeming uninterested. **_

_**Sora grinned and crossed his arms. "I suppose it was when I told Kairi a month ago."**_

_**Sora's last sentence managed to catch Riku's attention in a flash. "What happened?" **_

_**"In a dream, I told her I'd refuse the light and become the dark. That way I could be with her. Our flowers Riku. They're more than our plants. I don't know what my girls have told you, but they are our symbols."**_

_**"I know, Selphie told us."**_

_**"Ah, but think about it. Our actions determine the flower. The Crimson Passion, a tainted love. The passion is for the light I refused for love. What's yours?"**_

_**Riku thought about it to himself. The Crimson Cross, a tainted justice? Maybe that's what it was, but what did it mean?**_

_**"If you're thinking tainted justice, you are oh so clever. You're doing what you think is right, not what you really want."**_

_**"No Sora," Riku interrupted. "This is what I want, it's tainted because this is my justice."**_

---------------------------------

"What do you want?" Selphie asked impatiently. She was tired of her friend's strange behavior and wanted him to leave.

Tidus smiled and her and brushed his hand through his hair. "Selphie, I just wanted to know if you'd like to break from this school. If you bring Sora with you, everyone will forgive you for betraying us," he told her happily.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "What could you guys give me that would really want me to leave this place?"

"Anything you want."

"I only want two things, and one is to stay with Kairi!"

"Bring her then, and we can give you the last thing."

Selphie began to laughed again. It wasn't joy, but irritation. "It's not that simple. She won't leave the new Sora, and you guys couldn't possibly give me what I want."

"Bet I could."

-------------------------

_**"As we speak the flowers of your friends are changing as well. Though they won't ever grow any, they still have them," Sora laughed. **_

_**"Doesn't matter. I'll accept any flower they grow...you know...this sounds really corny," Riku muttered as he glared at the author. **_

_**"Quick! Say something to fix it!" Sora quickly demanded the older teen. **_

_**"Sora, this flower stuff isn't making any sense. I still don't see what they have to do with anything."**_

_**"The flowers are our friends. If you tried talking to them, you'd understand." **_

_**Riku raised his eye brow at Sora's statement. Sora was acting very weird. "So, what is Kairi to you?" he asked, trying to change the subject. **_

_**"Everything. I love her more than anything."**_

_**"But wouldn't you give her and everything else up if the parasite inside you told you so?"**_

_**Now it was Sora's turn to be silent as he pondered the thoughts in his head. "Why are you asking?"**_

_**Riku smiled sadly, he knew what Sora would do. "The parasite inside me already tried to get me to give up what I treasure most."**_

---------------------

"Tidus! Leave me alone! I'll never join your side!" Selphie yelled as she turned to leave, only to have her arm grabbed. "Let me go!"

"No! I won't let you leave us again!" Tidus yelled back.

"You don't care about me, only Sora. Well Sora is ours!" she shot back.

"This has nothing to do with Sora right now!"

"What's going on Selphie?" a voice interrupted.

"Aerith!" Selphie cried in a panic, knowing that she'd be rescued from the blond boy.

Aerith jumped down and kicked Tidus onto the ground and away from Selphie. "Go back to your friends. You have none here," she ordered.

Her words seemed to put a hole in the teens heart, but he wouldn't be defeated so easily. He stood up quickly and put up his fists. "I'll fight you for her. Then we can save Sora and Kairi and return home," he mumbled. His determination surprised both girls, but Aerith wasn't about to refuse the challenge, and just before she attacked Tidus, she was stopped by two strong arms.

"He's just a kid," the man whispered into her ear. Aerith's eyes grew large as she pulled around and came face to face with Cloud. "I don't know what's happened, but you've changed. You're no longer soft and sweet, but cold and bitter."

Aerith bit her lip and slowly backed away. "Cloud. You'll regret the day you failed me!" she screamed and turned to Selphie. "I can only heal. Use an attack spell."

Selphie smirked and turned to the two men in front of them and began chanting under her breath. Tidus tried to run to her, but was picked up by Cloud and violently tried to resist his comrades strength. He wanted to tell Selphie something. He had to do it now or never. "Selphie!" he managed to scream, though she ignored him. "The others can't give you what you want, but I can! I love you!"

His words seemed to hit her heart and she suddenly opened her eyes in shock only to find he and Cloud were gone. Her eyes filled with water as she fell to her knees and began crying tears of happiness. She'd always felt that way about him, and he felt the same about her. Now the question was...how much did he love her?

---------------------------

_**"Sora," Riku mumbled sadly. "Why would you fight for something and give it up without a fight?"**_

_**Sora shook his head and chuckled to himself. "You understand nothing. It's the same thing. Why are you trying to save me, when you hate me?"**_

_**Riku looked into Sora's eyes which were black with darkness. "Because, I made a promise. I would and will give up everything to save you and honor my promise. You are what I treasure most, even if you don't feel the same. My promise will always keep me bound to you." Riku turned away from his friend and began walking away. **_

_**"I'm ready to leave. I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly and began to fade from his dream leaving Sora alone.**_

_**When he was completely gone, a tear fell down the brunettes cheek and he looked up at the sky. "Save me..." he whispered, before fading himself.**_

------------------

Riku woke up and found Sephiroth leaning over him. "Are you all right?" he asked sounding concerned. When Riku nodded a yes, Sephiroth slipped a party hat over his short silver hair and ran off to greet Cloud and Tidus who had just arrived.

"Hey Tidus!" Riku greeted cheerfully, but was ignored. Tidus didn't even take note that he was being talked to and walked into the cottage quietly.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

What'd you think of that chapter? I actually liked it a lot! It was long too. Anyways, R&R! I love you all!


	8. Destiny Calls

Ohhh! The climax of the story! Better get ready! BTW, thanks for the reviews.

**Jenni Sunshine: **Lol. No, this isn't a SxR pairing. Riku just cares about Sora a lot. This story probably won't have any boyxboy, unless you guys want it.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story. I merely find ways to ruin it's characters.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DESTINY CALLS**

Riku quickly sat up, his face was drenched in sweat. He'd had another a nightmare. A strange dream. He was fighting with Sora...and was killed. Was it a sign? Or just his mind playing tricks on him? He looked around the dark room and felt a certain relief when he saw he wasn't alone. Everyone was scattered about the room in their usual sleeping places, and Riku was the only one that seemed to stir.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked. Riku jumped at the sudden sound. He'd thought everyone was asleep.

"I'm fine...uhh," Riku answered, unsure of whom he was talking.

"It's Tidus," the friendly voice answered.

"Ahh...sorry."

"You okay?" Tidus asked. Riku felt someone climb over to his side and sit down. Assuming it was Tidus, Riku wrapped his arm around the younger boy's neck and shook him lightly.

"Of course! What about you? You weren't in the best of moods earlier."

Tidus stayed quiet. Cloud knew about the confession he'd made to Selphie, but he didn't want anyone else to know. He didn't want anyone's pity. He'd fix the problem later, besides, Sora was their main concern. _Is this what I really want?_ Tidus asked himself as he slowly stood up and walked to the door. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go outside for a bit," he told Riku as he silently slipped out the door.

It was warm outside, now that the sun was slowly rising. "I have to make a decision," he told himself as he smiled at the horizon. "I can't make it yet. Not unless she feels the same for me."

Tidus quickly turned around and came face-to-face with a strange black shadow creature. "A heartless?" he asked, though he knew the creature wouldn't answer. Suddenly darkness surrounded him and he was lost in a black. "What do you want?" he asked aloud, expecting an answer.

Another heartless appeared before him, this one was extremely large and towered over him. Resembling a giant person. "She feels the same," the heartless told the blond boy beneath him. "I am Darkside."

"The heartless only answer to that man," Tidus mumbled to himself, feeling a bit scared.

"If you love her, make a choice. If you choose her, then I can help make all your fear disappear," the darkside told him. That's when Tidus finally realized something important, the reason why everyone had changed. Selphie wanted to stay with Kairi, Aerith wanted something, they all wanted something. When they decided to take it, they let the heartless steal away all their fear. If Tidus told the others, he'd never get what he wanted.

"I'll think about it," he replied to the dark creature. When he finished, everything faded and he was standing in front of the cottage. "I have to make a choice," he told himself. "Love or honor?"

Selphie sat on the roof of the school and watched as the sun rose high in the sky. "What will he choose?" she asked herself sadly. She slowly sunk her head into her hands and began swaying from side-to-side.

"Why don't you go to him?" a familiar voice asked, Aerith had appeared out of thin air.

"I can't," Selphie answered, still holding her head in her hands, hiding her sorrow beneath her hair. "I can't leave Kairi. Aerith, why did you come?"

Aerith smiled gently and brushed her hair back. "I'm also here for Kairi. You see, a few months ago...Cloud had to leave for something and I decided to go and stay with Leon and Yuffie. On my way I was attacked and then saved by a strange man and Kairi. I told her I'd help her, to repay my debt. Yuffie came for me," she answered.

"That's so sweet," another woman laughed. Both Aerith and Selphie looked over the edge of the roof and found Yuffie on the ground looking up at them. "They boy's are going to make their move soon. We need to get ready."

"That's all. Are we ready?" asked Sephiroth after he finished handing everyone their new weapons. Everyone had their own special weapon, and customized them to their satisfaction. "If we are ready then we will move out."

"My team is ready," Riku spoke up. He lifted his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Let's make this work."

"No problem," Cloud answered. "That's the plan."

"Then let's get going."

(in front of the school)

The group quickly made their way to the school and followed their plans. As they had expected, the girls were waiting outside for the boys to arrive. Sephiroth, Cloud, and Wakka rushed the girls and gave the others a chance to slip inside undetected.

(Sephiroth's group)

"Okay boys," Yuffie groaned as she began to swing her weapon about. "Why don't you all leave like good little kids?"

"I'm not a kid!" Cloud exclaimed as he clashed his sword with Yuffie's Shuriken. "Let Sora go and we won't hurt you."

"As if."

While Cloud fought with Yuffie, Sephiroth took on Aerith. "I never expected you to fight with me again," Aerith laughed as he dodged Sephiroth's blade and struck him on the back of the neck. "You're taking it easy on me."

"Aerith! We don't want to hurt you!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he took another swing. It was obvious he wasn't aiming to kill, but knock her to the ground.

"You aren't any better. A few years ago, you would have jumped at the chance to kill me."

"That was a long time ago!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he blocked on of her ice spells. "I'm different now!"

"Why don't you just join us? Evil is what you are, you can't change that!" She stopped attacking and stood in place, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"I'd hurt Cloud. I won't abandon him."

"But you'll abandon me?"

Wakka had taken on Selphie and the two were currently dueling each other silently. Wakka wanted to ask her about Tidus, but knew he couldn't. It would only cause more problems.

"Cloud! Back off, we don't want to kill you," Yuffie ordered as he struck Cloud in the ribs. It was then that she realized the other three men were missing. "Selphie! The others, go get them!"

"Right!" Selphie replied and sent Wakka into a nearby tree. "Don't worry about me!" She yelled as she headed towards the buildings entrance.

(Riku's team)

Riku and friends had entered the school and were headed towards the music room, where they would wait for the lights to turn off. When they reached their destination, they found and unexpected visitor waiting for then.

"Selphie?" Tidus asked sadly as he stepped inside and found his love sitting on the piano.

"Where's Sora you traitor?" Riku asked harshly.

Selphie ignored his insult and smiled slyly. "Your plan won't work. We won't be defeated so easily," she answered. The room was dark and cold. "Today is the day. You won't be seeing Sora for a long time."

Leon looked outside the window and saw the sky turning black with dark clouds. "What's happening?" he demanded.

Selphie shrugged and slipped off the piano onto the floor. "I don't know. If you want to see Sora, follow me." She walked out of the room and down a long hall. The boys cautiously followed and came to a large empty room. Standing in the middle of it was Sora and Kairi.

"Sounds like it's begun!" Aerith laughed and then retreated to the building with Yuffie. "Follow us if you want Sora back!"

As soon as the entire group was assembled inside the large room Kairi spoke up. "You want Sora?" she asked innocently and pushed him towards the boys. Sora was suddenly grabbed by Riku and pulled into a protective embrace.

"Are you okay Sora?" he asked sympathetically. "Why are you handing him over?" Riku's question was answered when he felt Sora grab onto his neck and proceed to choking his friend. "Sora?"

"You feel for it," Sora snickered as he released the silver haired boy and returned to Kairi's side. "You won't be saving me anymore. Time is up, and your time is now."

Riku felt his heart go numb and his world disappear until he was trapped in another void of darkness. This time he couldn't move his body and was unable to feel anything. When the world came back, he was no longer controlling his body, and as he watched Sora from someone else's eyes, tears came to his own.

"I'm here," Riku snickered in a sinister voice which sent all of his teammates back. "This is what you wanted."

"Yes it is! I've waited a long time to continue our battle and now that time has come!"

"You fool. Quit talking and start fighting!"

A grin appeared on Kairi's face when both Sora and Riku ran at each other and began their intense battle to the death. The two of them were at each others throats, punching and swinging their blades. The fact they had just randomly broke out in battle surprised the boys, while the girls seemed extremely pleased.

"This is like when Riku went crazy earlier," Tidus stated in surprise. Everyone agreed when they remembered what had happened and decided to stay out of the fight unless Riku needed help. Within five minutes, both Sora and Riku were covered in blood and wounds from head to toe.

"Are you finished?" Sora asked in a quick breath.

"Not hardly. This boy can take so much more!" Riku responded laughing.

"Wait a second!" Cloud screamed in anger and pointed his sword at Sora. "What do you mean, his body?" Riku and Sora resumed their battle as the girls made their way to the boys.

"You didn't really think that was really them?" inquired Kairi with a smug expression. "Isn't it obvious that they are being controlled?"

"And you're okay with that?" asked Wakka.

"It's the only way she can be with Sora," Yuffie answered for the purple haired girl.

"You fool! He's always liked you!"

"Maybe so, but Riku always kept him from me!"

"Sora," Riku mumbled to himself as he cast a fire spell, hitting Sora in the face. "It's funny, all this time I spent trying to save you."

Sora brushed the flames from his hair and glared at his silver haired rival. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Suddenly Riku grabbed his heart and fell to his knees. "What is this?" he screamed, seeming frightened.

"Are you losing control?" Sora asked enthusiastically. "I make you feel better!" Sora took the chance and proceeded to stabbing Riku, but only stabbed a huge flower. Riku's Crimson Cross had suddenly appeared to protect it's master. "That's cheap!"

A smirk formed on Riku's face as he got to his feet. "I'm baaaaaaack!" he laughed as he knocked Sora on his butt. "I don't know what just happened, but you're not Sora!"

"Yeah! Riku's back!" Tidus cheered from the sidelines.

Riku smiled at his cheering friends and lowered his sword. "I'm not fighting you right now. I will find a way to save you though." To Sora's surprise, instead of attacking, Riku began running away. "You guys, we are leaving!"

Once the boys had left, Sora lowered his head and sighed. "Looks like that Riku kid is stronger than we thought," he mumbled under his breath.

"Why don't we draft him then?" Selphie suggested.

"Because he belongs to him-"

"Riku doesn't belong to anyone," Kairi interrupted. "And neither do you, Sora."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

How was that chapter? I hope the story isn't getting bad... Anyways, does everyone see where all the romance is? Please R&R!


	9. Perfect in Heart

I'm glad everyone likes it! Anyways, here's another. There will be 20 whole chapters! XP I was looking over the whole story...and man this really is a depressing story...((sweatdrops)) Here I'm a hyper person, I sure hope my writing doesn't express my inner soul. I didn't know I was that twisted! O.o Lol, just kidding...I'm a normal girl! XP

**Twilight's Shadow: **Don't worry about being dense, you're not. I just wasn't sure on how to write it without giving away story. Anyways, see, someone else was in Riku's head, so that someone else took control of his body and forced Riku's self-conscious back into his mind. So all that Riku could do was watch. Does that help you any?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the story that is totally cooolagrafry. Yeah...Coolagrafry!

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

_**Words are powerless without actions and emotion...**_

_**But the two are powerful on their own...**_

_**And the combination of the three are even stronger.**_

**CHAPTER NINE: PERFECT IN HEART**

Riku sat quietly in the safety of Clouds cottage. Sora had become evil and he wasn't able to stop it from happening. Was there anything left for him to do? Or should he just give up on his best friend? "Riku?" Tidus asked, breaking the odd silence as he walked through the door and into the cottage. "Are you okay?"

Riku shook his head and stared at the wall across his way. "How can you be so calm?" he asked sadly.

Tidus knew what he meant. Selphie had become evil, and it was obvious how Tidus felt about her. "It's hard...but I've made a decision," he answered. "Despite the consequences that come with it, I'm prepared to take them head on."

"Is that so," Riku mumbled as he continued to stare.

"You should come to a decision too. Everyone is waiting for you outside."

Riku watched Tidus leave and forced himself to stand. "What should I do?" he asked himself as he slowly fell back to the floor, not wanting to move anymore.

"He just wants to sit around and mope," Cloud grumbled as he fixed one of the spikes on his head that had been broken by Sephiroth when the two were dueling.

"We should leave him alone, ya? He's been through a lot," Wakka suggested.

"Oh goodie! Then lets all play TAG!" Sephiroth giggled as he tapped Tidus on the shoulder.

"Hey guys," Tidus mumbled. "I have to do something. Wakka, could you take me to the park?"

Wakka raised an eyebrow but nodded and the two boys ran off towards the park, leaving Cloud alone with Sephiroth.

"What do you think he needs to do?" Cloud asked as he turned to Sephiroth, only to be tackled.

"TAG! You're it!"

Wakka and Tidus jogged all the way to the park and sat on the swings. The air was crisp, since it was morning and the sun was beginning to rise. There was a soft breeze that felt nice on the necks of all the wished to bath in the sunrise. "So, what's up?" Wakka finally asked the blond boy.

"We're best friends right?" Tidus asked, sounding nervous.

"Ya, why are you asking?"

Tidus turned his head and faced his friend, his expression was completely serious, and Wakka knew something was up. "No matter what happens, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Tidus, what is going on, ya?"

"I'm leaving the group to join Selphie!"

Wakka felt his heart skip a beat. _Is Tidus serious? Of course he is...Why would he joke about something like love?_ Wakka's eyes dropped to the ground and held in his breath. "Do it."

Tidus was surprised to Wakka's reaction. He didn't scream or try to beat him up at all. Instead, he seemed to understand. "Why don't you come too?" Tidus suggested hopefully.

"I can't. I don't want us to be enemies, ya, but if this is what you want..."

"Why can't you? Everyone is joining for someone else. Wakka, join for me."

"I couldn't do that to everyone else. Sure we are best friends, but...I have to stay."

"But why? What's holding you back?"

Wakka stood up and walked forward, leaving the swing twisting. "I have to stay for Riku. You've got Selphie, but Riku would have nobody if I left, ya?"

"Fine," Tidus replied and soon joined the red head. "You understood my reasons, so I'll understand yours."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Riku still sat in the cottage holding himself tight. He knew something had happened, but had no idea what it was. All he knew was, he needed to talk to Sora. With that last thought, he fell back onto the floor and drifted off to sleep, hoping to talk with his friend in their dreams.

_**As Riku had expected, he found himself lying in the familiar field of flowers. He sat up and smiled when the gentle sunlight hit his face. "Sora?"**_

_**"You called?" Sora answered, as he slowly appeared before his friend. "You know, this is a nice simple place. Doesn't it make you feel good?"**_

_**"Yeah, but I'd feel better if I was talking to Sora," Riku replied sounding distant. **_

_**"That boy's been troublesome. Sometimes I can control his dark side, but other times he overpowers me." **_

_**Riku watched Sora as he plopped down beside the silver haired boy. "Who are you?"**_

_**"Forget that," Sora answered. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"**_

_**Riku was silent, he refused to open his heart to this imposture. **_

_**"Do you know anything about your friends flowers?"**_

_**This question caught Riku's attention, and he directed his eyes towards the younger teen beside him. "I suppose you do?"**_

_**"Very much. Selphie's flower is a wild daisy. Wild daisies are beautiful and grow like crazy, they can withstand a lot. Much like her."**_

_**"Let me talk to Sora."**_

_**"What?" **_

_**"Please," Riku begged. Sora saw this and it brought a smile to his face. **_

_**"No."**_

_**Riku closed his eyes and then began to fade away. "Then your defeat will be sweeter."**_

When Riku sat up his cheeks were wet. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk, but that didn't make the disappointment hurt any less.

Wakka had left Tidus feeling anger, but now only felt empty as he stood in the middle of a store parking lot. The sun was beginning to set, filling the sky with beautiful shades of red and orange. Wakka wanted to scream out but held it in. Screaming wouldn't change anything. He sat down on a curb and sighed. "What am I supposed to do, ya?" he asked himself, as if expecting an answer.

"What do you want to do?" came an unexpected voice, making Wakka jump to his feet. The voice belonged to the store owner, and older blond man. "The name's Cid."

"Wakka," the red head replied once he saw there was no danger.

"You seem distressed kid," the store owner chuckled cheerfully as he sat down beside the teenage boy. "You can talk to old Cid about it, I won't tell anyone."

Wakka smiled at the man. He seemed nice and Wakka did need to talk to someone. "Well," he began, hesitant at first. "There's this game my friends and me are playing. It's kinda like a sport. My best friend just recently left our team to join our opponents team, because that's where is girlfriend is. I want to join him too, but I can't leave my other friends alone."

Cid nodded in understanding and patted Wakka on the head. "Well, if I was you I'd stay," he replied, causing Wakka to look up at him in wonder. "You made a commitment to the team you're on, and it wouldn't be fair to leave them in the middle. Besides, you need to think for yourself. If you do something, do it because you want to. Not because it's an order."

Wakka smiled, now finding the answer to his question. "I'll stay with them."

"Good job! Now, how would you like to come into my store for a free smoothie?"

Tidus was running as fast as he could to reach the school, to reach Selphie. When the school came in sight, he saw Selphie waiting at the gates. When she noticed Tidus running towards her a smile appeared on her face as he pulled her into a loving embrace. "I'll never leave you again," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she mumbled as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"How sweet," Yuffie giggled and she and Aerith approached the couple.

"Welcome to the team Tidus," Aerith said as she held out her hand.

Tidus shook it and smile. "Glad to be here," he added. "All right. I'm for you to make all my fears and doubts go away."

Yuffie nodded and took him by the hand. "Come with me," he ordered and led him inside.

Riku stood up and brushed off his pants. He wasn't going to mop around forever. There was still a lot he could do. It wasn't over yet. "Sephiroth! Cloud! You can come in now!" he shouted through the window. The door opened and the two walked in, surprised to find Riku with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Since I've got the creepy demon inside I'm being leader."

Cloud rolled his eyes and place a hand to his hips. "And what are we going to do?"

"Take a break," Riku answered.

"Yay!" Sephiroth squealed and began bouncing around the small room. "Play time!"

**And where was Leon this whole time? **

Leon was standing beside a popcorn stand, surrounded by women, all staring at his muscles as he flexed for them. "And ladies...that is the body of a true fighter!" he laughed evilly as the women all began fondling his chest.

"You should join the school!" one lady suggested.

Leon laughed and shook his head. "I was never good at teaching..."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

((GASP)) Wow! Tidus went evvvvil! What could he be thinking? Yeah...I know...SELPHIE! Wakka hadn't been given much in the story until now. P With the introduction of Cid, he should have a bit more. Yep, I hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter will take a break from all the drama, and give everyone was refreshing humor!


	10. Peaches and Cream

Lol, once again. I'm glad everyone likes the story and that I'm gaining new readers. Sorry about the last chapter taking forever. I seriously had it sitting on my desktop finished, most of the time...Eheheh...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER TEN: PEACHES AND CREAM**

"So," Sephiroth began slowly. "Where are we going?"

Leon sat on the newly acquired sofa and smiled at the other men. "I hope it's somewhere with girls, "he laughed seductively, making Riku and Cloud roll their eyes.

"I assume you want to go to the beach?" Riku asked, as he looked around the room for any negative expressions. "Then the beach it is!"

"Yay!" both Wakka and Sephiroth sang loudly. That's when Sephiroth pulled Wakka into a creepy embrace and smiled softly, Wakka didn't seem to refuse the hug which made everyone wonder.

"I didn't know we shared the same interests," the silver haired man uttered, as he began to pet Wakka's head.

"I hope you like you play blitzball," Wakka muttered in return. Sephiroth grinned and leaned close to Wakka's face. It appeared that it was about to be a kiss and when Sephiroth saw the expressions around the room, he dropped his face on the teens shoulder and began laughing hysterically.

"This isn't A BAD fanfic! Don't make it one you two!" Cloud roared as he walked out the door.

Sephiroth quickly pushed Wakka to the floor and bounced over to Leon. "Can you help me find a girlfriend?" he asked innocently.

Leon rolled his eyes and shook his eyes. "Seph, girls want REAL men. Not a pansy," was the harsh reply.

"I'M A REAL MAN!"

"Moron."

"I'll prove it to you!"

"You guys," Riku interrupted. "Do you want to go to the beach or not? Cloud has our ride our side."

"Yay!" Sephiroth yelled. He made a dash for the while grabbing all his comrades by the their shirt necks and dragged them along his side.

When they arrived to the beach, the randomly placed Red mini-van, which belonged to Cloud, was filled with giggles and other loud noises. The van came to a screeching stop, almost killing the passengers inside. Sephiroth jumped out of the car, with Leon and Wakka in his arms and both Riku and Cloud got out on their own and slowly followed Sephiroth down to the beach.

When they arrived they found that the beach was already being occupied. "Who the heck would want to go to a beach during the FALL?" Riku complained loudly, loud enough for the occupants of the beach to hear.

"Is there a problem?" asked a familiar voice. Riku was peeved when he found Sora standing before him, wearing ducky swim shorts. "The answer to your question...You Riku."

Riku turned and stomped back to the car with the others close behind, leaving Sora to his mob of women. "Why are we leaving?" Sephiroth asked sadly as he crawled into the car.

"Because this is a vacation. I care about Sora, but right now we need a break, not a fight handed to us on a platter," answered the irritated teen.

"Bye bye beach," Wakka mumbled as he and Sephy waved good-bye to their dream.

"Bugs," Cloud and Leon both groaned as they whacked the stupid little creatures of each others faces. Riku had been a back seat driver and somehow they'd all ended up in the woods. "I hate camping."

Wakka looked around the campsite. The group hadn't been prepared for camping, and had nothing of any use. "How are we supposed to do anything, ya?" he asked with little happiness in his voice.

"Get used to it," Riku ordered as he dropped a pile of wood on the ground. He was still in a bad mood from earlier. Who knew it would make him so angry? "Attention!"

Riku's loud booming voice caught the attention of all his comrades, who were scattered about the camp. "What?" groaned Leon, noticing that their leader was sounding like an army general.

"We need to get ready for tonight...so...Cloud and Sephy find some food! Leon, find something to make some beds, and Wakka, bring some water."

The guys all sighed and were about to embark on their tasks, when Riku suddenly stopped them. "You know, this really isn't a vacation," Riku mumbled underneath his breath. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm just so stressed out."

Cloud grinned and patted Sephiroth on the back. "It's all cool. How about me and Seph go pick up some treats from a near by supermarket?" Cloud suggested. A small smile creep to Riku's face and he nodded.

While the two friends were gone, the rest of the guys gathered the necessary items for the night. By the time Wakka and Leon had started a fire, and Riku had finished making the beds, Cloud and Seph returned to the camp with a few bottles of beer.

"What's this?" Leon asked as he grabbed a bottle from Cloud. "Aren't those two boys under age?"

Sephiroth grabbed the bottle back and began to chuckle. "Only if they get caught," he told the brown haired gunblade wielder.

So the five of them all sat around the campfire and drank until they were wasted...The moon was high in the sky, and the glow from the fire made them all appear like crazed maniacs, which they were...

"Ah man! This was a great idea!" Leon hollered, as if the others couldn't hear him already.

"Duuuuuuude, YoU!" Cloud spat randomly.

"Eh? What was tat C-lod?" Sephiroth asked as he smacked the two men on their backs.

"Waaaaaaaiiiii! How are you two doing?" Leon asked, directing his comment towards Riku and Wakka who were holding each other up.

Riku looked up at Leon with an expression that could kill. He was quite frightening until his face cracked and he lost his balance in a frenzy of laughter. "I FEEL GOOD! NANANANANANANA!" he sang loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears and throw dirt at him.

"Riku! Ya? You can't shing! No you can shing at tall, ya?" Wakka muttered in a high voice. Nobody could tell if he was stating something or asking a question.

"I can sing sssssssooooooooooooooooo good!" Sephiroth interrupted.

"Like a frrrrog!" Leon laughed.

"A frog isn't a mammelo right?" asked Cloud.

"Ish dat a fruiter?"

"Zat be zure friter."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" came a loud unknown voice.

Everyone turned to the figure in the shadows and found it was none other than...

"Dumbo?" Sephiroth asked, as tears filled his eyes. "Dumbo? Is that really you? E tu Dumbo?"

The so called "Dumbo" which was a blond boy that looked nothing like an elephant backed up slowly. "My name is Billy! Who are you?" he demanded.

Sephiroth continued sobbing on spot and refused to answer. "Hey kid," Cloud began, sounding dark and evil. "If Seph wants you to be Dumbo...Then you're gonna be Dumbo..." Billy tried to run away, only to be caught by Leon.

"Little boy..." Leon chuckled, making the boy feel uneasy. "Why don't you stay with us?"

"Let me go!" Billy cried. "I'm to young to die! Oh my goddess! Zombies are gonna kill me! Heeeelp!"

Suddenly Sephiroth whacked Billy in the head with a silver spoon, knocking the boy out. "Dumbo shouldn't scream..." he laughed. "The undid have awoken to steal your soul and feed you to the hamsters of the Neverland boat ride!"

With those last words, Sephiroth fell to his knees and passed out, followed by Cloud and Leon. Riku and Wakka had fallen asleep minutes ago. The five were going to wake up with a nasty hang-over...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I haven't been feeling inspired...So it may be a while before I update. I've been getting sick a lot too... :( So...Until later! Byez! And don't forget to R&R! It may help me find my inspiration! ((hint hint)) Lol!


	11. Below Zero

I love you guys! ((hugs everyone)) I was reading your reviews...and tho theres only a few...I love you all! And all that lost inspiration has returned! Along with a few more chapters! The next two chapters should appear very soon as well! ((happy face)) Enjoy what my love has given you! And...thanks for waiting for me!

**JUST FER FUN...How miss author pictures our beloved cast...**

_Jah! Yeah! So...Sora is all cute and fluffy...and then when he goes evil I picture him as a hot sexy guy, if you know what I mean. ((wink wink)) And for any boys out there that have no clue what I'm talking about... I picture the evil Sora like Riku. A cool and...uhmmm...I can't get around it...HOT look. ((giggle))_

_Riku is pictured as he normally is...Only with a bit of worry on his face._

_Cloud is pictured as a tired beach bum...You know, he's got that awesome feel, but that annoying I know everything look._

_Leon is no doubt the pretty boy in this story. The vain cares about his looks guy. Very OOC._

_Kairi is annoying and yet cute at the same time... Those it's Selphie you wanna hug and sqeeze...like a lil baby..._

_Tidus has his own awesome aura and Wakka is about the same, along with our beloved and evil Yuffie._

_Aerith has this scary teacher thing going on. She's awesome, but really scary._

_Cid is a loving grampa kinda character...Only younger..._

_and last but not least! SEPHIROTH! The happy silly guy! If anyone read my other fanfic, 12 Days of Horror, Sephy is about the same. Sorry he hasn't had much silly time in this fic._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: BELOW ZERO**

As expected, the five guys woke with horrible hang-overs. Riku and Wakka swore to never drink again, and the other three took turns in the bushes.

"That stuff was horrible ya?" Wakka screamed in disgust as he winced each time a loud "ugh" was heard.

Leon look over his shoulder with a sickly smile at the boys. "You seemed to enjoy it last night," he laughed before quickly turning around and pushing Sephiroth and Cloud out of his way.

"I was just playing along ya," Wakka grumbled and looked over at Riku how seemed uneasy. "Is there something the matter?"

Riku turned to the concerned red head and shook his head with a smile. "It's nothing," he said softly, then his voice became irritating. "Alright you puke machines! Get a hold of yourselves and get ready! We are heading HOME!"

The three in the bushes nearly feel over in surprise. "You don't really...expect us to fight...like this do you?" Cloud roared in between "ughs". (I hope you all have caught on to ughs...lol...)

"Bah! If I can, you can! Let's go!" Riku barked back.

"You shouldn't force what little help you've got to hard Riku," came Sora's icy voice. Riku jumped at the sound. He was defiantly not ready to hear that voice. "What's the matter? Startled?"

Riku turned around and faced his friend. "What brings you here?" he inquired coldly.

Sora shrugged and turned his back to the five. "That depends," he answered coolly. "Are you going to attack me?" At the mention of "attack", both Cloud and Sephiroth regained their posture and charged towards Sora, only to be knocked away by a very angry Yuffie and Tidus.

"It figures that you'd try something stupid!" Tidus snickered evilly. "How cheap, and we only came here to talk."

"Tidus," Yuffie broke in. "Don't waste your breath. They aren't worthy of your words."

"Tidus!" Wakka exclaimed, shocked that he was now up against in best friend.

"Don't talk like we're friends," Tidus replied to Wakka's worried call. It was obvious that the blondes words had hurt Wakka deeply.

"Really, do you think I'd come alone?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"No, but it would have made things a lot easier," Sephiroth answered.

"What do you want?" Leon asked as he joined his group.

Yuffie hung her arm around Sora's neck and grinned. "Master just wanted to talk to you, that's all," she giggled.

Sora's eyes fixed themselves on Riku as the older teen approached the villains. "Where's Selphie?" Riku asked.

"With Aerith and Kairi," answered Tidus. "The girls are busy on a special mission."

"Hey blonde! You've changed a bit," Leon announced, as if nobody had noticed.

"That's what darkness does for you."

Selphie, Aerith and Kairi were all wandering around in an underground cave. It was dark, damp and smelt of fish.

"Where is it?" Selphie moaned loudly as Aerith led them throw the tunnels.

"You didn't think it'd be easy to find, did you?" Aerith asked, as she paused to read her map. "This way."

"Riku," Sora muttered. "With what light I have left, I'm going to help you this once."

Yuffie and Tidus stepped away from their leader, knowing that the real Sora was about to reveal their plans.

"Sora?" Riku asked in awe, not sure what to believe.

"My goal is to destroy all the good in this world. Everything that shines any light."

"Then why did you possess all the girls of the world?"

Sora smiled, it was a combination of sorrow and darkness. "There's far to much light for me to destroy alone, and men wouldn't be so willing to destroy innocent ladies. However, if you can stop me...Everyone in the darkness will be released."

Tidus and Yuffie both stared down at the ground in shame. Unable to stop their leaders blurting of information.

"There are some items that emit a grand amount of light, and if destroyed, light will never be able to regenerate. I will personally be destroying those items. At the moment the three girls are after a crystal in a nearby cave. Go now and stop its destruction, then keep it safe," after Sora finished speaking, he felt his body become heavy and fell to his knees. Yuffie and Tidus ran to his side and helped him up. When Sora looked at Riku, every bit a shine in his eyes had disappeared. He'd completely lost his light, and possibly his mind.

After Sora and the other two had left, Riku and company raced towards to said cave.

"Is this it?" Leon asked as he approached a large dark hole.

"It's big and dark!" Sephiroth laughed happily as he grabbed his comrades by their shirts and plunged into the deep hole. They all landed on a very happy Sephiroth, who was quite eager to save the light. "Come on guys! We need to save that pretty crystal!"

"Get a grip Seph!" Cloud ordered, as he crawled out of the pile. "We'd better hurry."

The group quickly ran down the tunnels of the cave, which was fairly straight forward, until they came to a large room. "Hello boys," came a creepy greeting from Aerith.

"Drop that crystal woman!" ordered Cloud when he realized what she was holding. Aerith smiled and released it, letting the gem fall to the ground.

Leon dove for the crystal but didn't get far when Selphie sat on his head, and both Riku and Wakka were busy trying to keep Kairi from falling off a rock and killing herself. Aerith was about to step on the gem with her foot when she was suddenly tackled down by Cloud. "Seph! The crystal!" the four busy guys cried. Sephiroth ran towards the crystal, but tripped over Selphies foot and ended up stomping on the gem, smashing it into pieces.

"Oh my god!" Sephiroth cried loudly as waterfalls poured from his eyes. "Mr. Crystal!"

"Your kidding right?" Aerith and Selphie both asked in surprise before cracking up at the scene, with Kairi soon joining.

"What did you DO?" Cloud and Leon both roared as they left their present posts, and began beating on Sephiroth.

"MR. CRYSTAL!" Sephiroth continued to wail, completely oblivious to the lumps forming on his head.

Once the five returned to Clouds cabin in despair, Wakka set off to the store where he had met Cid. The sun was high in the sky, and Cid was outside sweeping his pathway when he spotted Wakka running towards him. "Hey boy! How's your game doing?" Cid asked cheerfully.

"Not to well," Wakka answered in distress. "My friends taking it to serious."

"Ah well," Cid began as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "That's what happens."

"He said we weren't friends..."

"Ah, that's just a phase to, ya hear?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you smoked?"

"I didn't, but now I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know why..."

"It's not healthy, ya."

"Duh! Would I do it if it was good for me?"

Wakka laughed and placed his hand on the older mans back. "Do you have any smoothies today?" he asked with a grin. "I brought money."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Bam! Look! I finished the chapter...Well...the story is about to come to a climax! Get ready to have all your questions answered! And...uhhh...might you give me those questions so I might add them in, just in case I'm an airhead and I end up leaving half the story in a closet. R&R! I love you! ((sweatdrop)) I hope there isn't any questions...BTW, Once I start a story, I'll finish it. So all of you guys don't worry! If anything...I'd end the story real quick. But since I like this one a lot, nobody needs to worry at all. ((giggle))


	12. Sweet Tooth

Wow...I was sad. I didn't get any reviews for last chapter...so I waited and waited...it made me very sad. ((tears))Am I loved?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: SWEET TOOTH**

"How are you feeling?" Tidus asked Selphie as he handed her a can of soda. The two were sitting on the slide at the park. The same park that Tidus and Wakka had their argument at. Selphie had always loved that park, and despite the strange pain Tidus felt whenever he saw it, he still went with Selphie. For Tidus, the park had become a place of emptiness, but that would soon change. The park would soon become a place of precious memories, for both Tidus and Selphie.

"Fine," Selphie giggled as she opened the can and took a sip. Selphie was sitting at the top of the slide with Tidus standing on the ground beside it. It was a beautiful day to be outside. The wind was blowing softly and the sun was covered by a few clouds, allowing a small amount of light to shine upon the town. "I'm glad you brought me here," Selphie said, breaking the silence.

Tidus blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey...It's no problem. I know you like it here," he said slightly smiling.

Selphies cute smile soon faded and she slide down the slide, leaving Tidus puzzled. "Even though your sad," she mumbled and she approached him with her head down.

"Don't worry about it. It really doesn't bother me," Tidus grumbled as he looked away frowning, but he couldn't hide it. It was obvious something was bothering him. The darkness couldn't completely free him from Wakka, no matter how hard it tried. "You're more important than a friend who doesn't understand."

"Tidus..." Selphie was interrupted by a loud ringing sound.

"Is that Sora?" Tidus asked casually as he slipped his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah," Selphie pouted. "He probably found another job."

"Took you long enough," Sora barked as Tidus and Selphie entered their leaders chambers. "I've got another mission. This one is just for you two."

"What about the others?" Selphie inquired.

"They'll be busy with something else."

"Alright," Tidus cut in, not wanting Selphie to ask anymore questions and possibly upset Sora. "What's this job you've got?"

Sora smiled and tossed a bag of candy to Tidus. "Do you know where those are from?"

"A candy factory?" Tidus asked sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Riku was pacing around the cottage in dismay. _Something's wrong...Something is definitely wrong,_ he thought to himself.

"Riku!" came Sephiroths voice from outside. Riku darted to the door to find Cloud dressed like an apple and Sephiroth chewing on his side. "I brought dinner!"

Riku rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "I told you something to eat! This isn't a game!"

Sephiroth ran to a corner to pout as Cloud waddled in with Wakka and Leon behind him. "We got the food ya," Wakka told the fuming Riku.

"Oh," Riku laughed, regaining his grace. "What's with the costume?"

Cloud frowned and sunk to the floor. "Sephiroth thought it was cute, so he stole it from the pie parade," the blond answered.

"Whatever works!" Leon interrupted. "We couldn't give it back. Not with that guy trying to kill us...Geez...We had hobo's on every corner attacking Cloud."

"Okay..." Riku wiggled over to the bag in Wakka's hands. "What'd you bring?"

Wakka smiled and pulled out a can of beans. "I can make a lot with this, ya?" he announced, hoping it would make Riku's reaction less violent. However, his hopes were in vain.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT ONE CAN OF BEANS?" Riku shouted in anger. Without warning, he began chasing the group around the small room with a chair.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Those chairs are NEW!" Cloud screamed as he quickened his pace. "Put it back!"

"Get me something REAL to eat!" Riku ordered as he grabbed another chair. He ended up chasing the four guys outside into the forest. "Don't come back until you bring me something better!" Riku turned to head inside, but was startled by a loud explosion from inside the town. "Actually, forget the food! We've got a job to do!"

The group ran back inside the cabin to retrieve their weapons and then headed out towards to town on foot, completely forgetting the fact they had a car. Within a few minutes they found themselves standing in the town, all gasping for air. The people around them were all wailing and running away from a building further down the street. "Is it Sora?" Leon asked once he regain his breath.

"I don't know," answer Cloud.

"We'd better find out!"

The group of five raced down the street, appearing odd to all those running away from the danger. They were yelled at by the people passing by, many times, being told something about a fire. They finally stopped in front of the place that seemed to be the center of fear. A huge factory stood before them, and a large mob of heartless stood guarding it.

"Those monsters aren't real," Riku announced when he saw the fear on his comrades faces. "Let's get inside!" The group raced inside, ignoring the images of monsters scaring away the townspeople. Inside the factory was completely in flamed, and voices could be heard deep inside.

"Is this a candy factory?" Sephiroth asked sadly, when he noticed a bowl of jelly spilt on the ground.

"Yep," Leon answered with a grin to see Sephy's reaction. Naturally, tears pours from the tall sword mans eyes.

"So we have visitors?" came a familiar female voice. Selphie stood in the middle of the flames with Tidus at her side. "Sora told us that this factory was a target. I'd love to see you save this piece of burning rubble."

"The fire people will save it!" Sephiroth announced loudly.

"Bah! Those fools are trying to fight our dangerous monsters at the moment. Yes, right about now they should be materializing."

"Are you crazy!" screamed Wakka, once he realized what she meant. "People are going to die!"

"It's no big loss," answered Tidus smirking.

"Hey Wakka," Riku called, catching his friends attention. "Come with me. Cloud, you and the others protect the people outside!"

Cloud nodded in understandment, and ran outside with Sephiroth and Leon.

"What are you going to do?" Tidus asked in amusement. "Unlike us, you don't have fire protection. If you stay in here to long, you'll die."

"We won't have to be in the fire," Riku replied and then grabbed Wakka by the hand and led him through the flames.

"What's your plan, ya?" Wakka asked as the two reached a dead end.

"Every factory has an emergency switch. If you can find and release the lever, I can push the button and start the water," Riku explained. "This is all up to you."

Wakka nodded and ran off into the flames to find the switch. Within seconds, Riku heard a click and then quickly pounded the green button on the wall, activating the water.

"Good job Wakka," he muttered as he leaned against the wall. He was exhausted from the heat and wanted to pass out, but something caught his eye. Once the steam faded and the fire had died, he could see clearly. "What the..." Riku muttered as his eyes widened. Before him stood of large statue of himself. That wasn't all, Sora was also included in the strange sculpture. Riku forced himself to his feet and slowly moved towards to statue in awe. He placed his hand on the sculptures base and suddenly felt something flow into his mind.

_**Riku found himself standing in another field of flowers. But this time there was a tree, and under that tree sat two figures. Riku tried to call to them, but was unable to speak, so instead he walked towards the two figures. No matter how close he was, he was unable to make out their features, and could only listen to their troubling conversation.**_

_**"Why should we both die?" the taller figure asked the small one. **_

_**"We've been fighting forever, why not?" came the shorter figures reply.**_

_**"What's the point of us both losing? We already know that physically we are matched. Why not use our powers for once?"**_

_**"I feel you have an idea."**_

_**"That is correct. In the future, two very strong boys will be born. Why don't we both possess one and use them to fight our battle? That way, we have a better chance at winning."**_

_**"Use innocent lives? Foolish..."**_

_**"Oh..Don't tell me the light doesn't have a shadow."**_

__

_**"For if it hadn't one, you wouldn't be here."**_

_**"What you are saying...Is that we use the boys for our battle. Then, say yours kills mine...You can them team up with your boy and defeat me. Am I right?"**_

_**"That's the idea."**_

_**"Well then...I'm game."**_

_**"Let the earth become our playground."**_

Riku woke from the disturbing dream in dismay. "I can't believe it," Riku muttered to himself as he brushed his hand through his hair. "They talk like they own us...But they don't. You who are the light..."

"Riku!" Sephiroth yelled as he and the others ran towards their leader. Riku ignored their presence and started at the statue. "...I will find you, and destroy you."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Well, here's a long awaited chapter...I hope I get some reviews this time! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chap! ((happy face))


	13. Light and Dark

There hasn't been many reviews...So I'd stopped writing...However...I will finish this story. I plan to complete it over the summer...but how well that will go depends on how I feel. I've kinda lost all feel for this story.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LIGHT AND DARK**

Riku had left the candy factory in a hurry and left all his comrades behind. He had to find out his destiny on his own. He was going to have to save Sora alone. "Where do I start looking?" he asked himself in despair, realizing he had no leads.

"Need help?" came a vengeful voice from behind. Riku turned quickly, he couldn't believe he let his guard down.

"Aerith?" he choked, shocked that she was in front of him. "Listen, I'm to busy to deal with you right now."

"Isn't that convincing. You sure were busy enough to foil our plan," she shot back.

"Something came up!" Riku screamed, the worry in his voice was obvious and caught Aerith's interest.

"If you're looking for something," she said in a chilling voice as she slowly paced away. "I could help you find it quickly."

Riku stopped breathing when he heard her statement. _Sure I could use some help...but the enemies? _"Fine," he agreed.

"Good!" she laughed and turned back to him, hands on her hips. "What might you be searching for?"

"I know why you want to help, Ms. Spy...but this isn't anything you can use against us."

"Isn't it...?"

"It involved Sora and I."

Aerith's fake smile fell as her leaders name was mentioned. "What's he got to do with anything."

"Aerith...this is serious. If you don't want Sora to die...if you don't want the girls to cry, you'll take this to heart and work with me."

"You've got my complete attention. Why don't we go to some place private."

"Sounds great."

"So, what happened to Riku?" Cloud asked as he chewed on a bagel. "He upset again?"

Cloud felt a hand slap the back of his head, and shouted in pain. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sephiroth scolded. "It's not polite!"

"I dunno," Leon answered. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, and was reading a magazine instead.

"An old shop?" Riku asked as he followed Aerith into a dusty old store full of books.

"Will this do?" Aerith asked with a smirk as she sad of a stack of books.

"It'll do," Riku answered as he too sat on a pile of books. "Well...Where to start?"

"You can start from the beginning."

"Okay...It all started on our island. I'd been feeling hateful towards Sora suddenly...and we got into a fight. After that, you guys kidnapped him. I began hearing a voice in my head, and having dreams with Sora. As you already know that day we first met, I lost control and tried to kill you, or so I was told."

"You didn't remember?"

"No. Something took control of my body. The same thing is happening to Sora. Today at the factory I found a statue of the two of us, Sora and I. When I touched it, I saw a scene between to people. They were talking about uses two boys as tools for their war. I assume they were talking about me and Sora...one of them gave of the same vibe in my voice."

"What your saying is once you lose it for good, you and Sora will fight to the death...?"

"Yeah, it may not sound bad to you at the moment...but what if Sora loses? Or what if after he kills me he gains control again? Even worse...what if they kill him anyways?"

"I see your point. What are we looking for."

Riku smiled when she asked that question. He could trust her now, he'd gained a new alley. "The light...The keeper of light."

Aerith stood up and brushed off her dress. "Then I guess we should start looking."

"Where is Aerith?" asked Selphie who was currently playing a game of chess with Yuffie.

"She said she had some spying to do," answered Yuffie. "Bingo! Five in a row!"

"That's the wrong game air-head!"

Riku and Aerith were still wandering around town, looking for some sort of clue. The two tired rivals stopped outside of a popular diner, and decided to take a break. Without ordering anything besides a glass of water, the two sat at a lone table in the corner of the restaurant and stared out the window at the street before them. The diner was busy with other teens and young adult and the loud noise gave the two a chance to whisper without being heard by eavesdroppers.

"You know," Aerith mumbled before taking a sip of her water. "If someone caught me with you, I could get in serious trouble."

"Me too," Riku replied. "So we're both taking risks."

"Perhaps. We've been going in circles...Do you know anything else?"

"Not that I can think of..."

"Then I'll ask questions. Why do you think someone had a statue of you two in the factory?"

"Who knows...Maybe they knew about us from the start?"

"...Mmmmm...Maybe."

Upon the disappearance of Riku, Wakka had wandered off to Cids store, where the old man was once again cleaning his porch. "Something wrong Cid?" Wakka asked as he ran up to the blond.

"Those darn kids keep tracking dirt all over the place and then don't even buy anything!" he growled as he carried the boom inside with Wakka following.

"I'll buy something," Wakka teased as he picked up a pack of gum, and handed it to Cid. "Here."

Cid chuckled as he rung up the candy. "You really like me, don't you?" he asked as he took some money from Wakka and handed him back the change.

"Well yeah. You're really cool. Not like other adults."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!" Wakka laughed as he leaned against the counter.

"How's you friend and game doing?"

Wakka dropped his head and shook it. "Not so well. I saw him today, but I didn't get a chance to talk with him. Our team won," he answered.

Cid patted the red heads back and snickered. "Don't let it get to you. You'll be friends again someday."

"Someday...I hope."

"And don't worry about winning or losing. It's only a game."

Wakka slowly nodded as he stared at the floor. "Only a game..." he muttered, though he knew it was much more.

Riku snapped his fingers after a few minutes of silent thought. "I got it!" he yelled happily.

"What?" Aerith asked as her head popped up. "Do you know where he is?"

"The keeper of light. Would naturally live inside a special place, that has to do with light!"

"Duh, why didn't we think about that before?" Aerith asked herself. "If that's the case...then I know where he is."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Kingdom Hearts."

"Then lets get going!"

The two quickly paid their fees and headed towards the train station. From there they would arrive in the nearby city where the Kingdom Hearts Castle resided.

"Thanks for talking with me!" Wakka laughed as he left the store. He was about to head home, when he heard a disturbing chuckle.

"You think we lost?" came the oh so familiar voice of Tidus. "We might have lost that round...but lets see what happens when we duel."

Wakka looked at Tidus in sorrow and flinched when he saw the blonds hateful eyes trying to stare him down. "I don't want to fight you," Wakka answered before walking away.

"Are you so afraid? If Riku and Sora can do it, why can't we?"

"What reasons do we have?" Wakka cried, clinching his fists. His scream might have been rather quiet, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of Cid. The old man opened his window and peeked out.

"What's Wakka yelling about?" he asked himself as he watched and listened intently.

Wakka stomped his foot and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Are there any reasons good enough?"

"You may not have any," Tidus shot back. "But I have plenty!"

"And what might those be?"

Cid watched from his window in confusion. He had no clue what they were yelling about, but thought he should stick around and listen anyways.

"The darkness hasn't completely erased you, and it hurts me!" Tidus roared as a sword appeared in his hands. "If I kill you then the pain will disappear and I can be with Selphie without holding any guilt!"

"Are you serious..." Wakka asked in disbelief. "I don't want to fight!"

"If I attack you'll have no choice!"

Cid stood in his shop with his eyes wide in surprise. "Is that the friend Wakka was talking about?"

"Fine then. Let's get this over with," Wakka agreed as he put up his arms in a fighting position.

When the train stopped Riku and Aerith hurried off and towards the infamous Kingdom Hearts Castle. "This place is huge..." Riku whispered as he and Aerith stopped in front of the giant castle. The world around the castle was completely black, and the only light came from the castle and its white paint.

"Very large. Are you ready?" Aerith asked.

Riku nodded and the two walked up to the doors. As they opened the door a bright light shone out and blinded them. However, the peaceful light couldn't hide what lie beyond it.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Well...Read and Review please.


	14. The Shadow of the Light

Here's another chapter along with the thirteenth...They've been sitting around, waiting to be posted...But I never did it. Anyways, the stories coming to an end...so...yeah.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER FORTEEN: THE SHADOW OF THE LIGHT**

Inside the Kingdom Hearts Castle was anything but normal. Large lights hung from the ceilings by chains, and skeletons lay on the floors. "What happened here?" Riku asked himself as he and Aerith walked into the castles main chamber.

"Looks like a battle," Aerith muttered as she looked around the room in awe.

"These people died recently..." Riku said aloud, hoping Aerith was listening to his comment.

"What makes you say that?"

Riku pointed ahead of them to a long dark hall. At first, Aerith didn't understand until she saw the long trail of blood leading into the darkness. "That does."

"Blood! In the castle of good?"

"Let's follow it."

Cid watched from his store window as Wakka and Tidus entered their vicious fight to the death. "Wakka..." the older blond man muttered beneath his breath as he watched the two friends fighting.

"Why are you so hostile towards me?" Wakka asked as he blocked one of the blondes hits.

"Because you're in my way!" Tidus shot back as he continued swinging his sword blindly. "Unless you join us."

Wakka stopped moving and stared at the ground. "You're only fighting for Selphie. You're not doing any of these horrible things for yourself. She's only doing them for someone else, and so on."

"What are you saying?"

"If I had followed my mind, I would be standing beside you right now. But then I remembered all the sad faces I've seen. I remembered all the people who are losing their girlfriends, daughters, wives, and friends. Even I lost those people. Joining you wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't save you. If I join you I can't protect you."

"Idiot," Tidus laughed. "I don't need your protection. I've got the darkness on my side."

"Maybe so, but I have the light."

"Don't be so sure...The light is merely a more destructive form of the darkness. Your light is no match for Sora."

"It doesn't matter," Wakka lunged at Tidus without warning and knocked him to the ground. "I will protect you! Even if I have to protect you from Sora!"

Tidus jumped up and threw his sword to the side. "Fine, then we're going to fight fair!"

Aerith and Riku stood before two large doors, blocking them from their destination. Somehow they knew he was behind those doors, the man they'd been searching for. Riku pushed the doors open and stepped inside with Aerith. It was as if they were standing on a cloud. The ground beneath them was white and fluffy and the area around them was wide and blue.

"Welcome my darling host," came a the familiar voice from Riku's head. When Riku turned to see his intruder, he gasped in horror. "Surprised?"

"King Mickey?" Aerith asked in shock and she looked the tiny mouse over. "You're the one trying to control Riku?"

"Why?" Riku yelled demanding an answer.

"You already know," Mickey answered casually. "You and your friend are being used for our battle."

"Why did you choose us?" Riku asked with irritation in his voice.

"It was only natural for us to choose you. You are both the ones who will the places of the Kings of Light and Dark."

"You mean...?"

"That's right. You and Sora are both princes."

"Then why...You're the light!"

"No Riku," Aerith interrupted. "This light has been tainted with greed. That's why you were created..."

"To destroy the evil and restore the power," Mickey chuckled as he finished the sentence.

The two boys were fighting each other viciously, throwing and receiving punches.

"I got you!" Tidus laughed as Wakka fell on the ground after receiving a direct hit in the stomach. The blond boy was just about to kick Wakka while he was down, when he was hit in the head with a club and fell to his knees. "What the hell...?" he muttered as he looked up at the person who'd attacked him. "Damn..." were his last words before he past out in the parking lot.

"I didn't ask for your help Cid," Wakka mumbled beneath his breath as he got to his feet and approached Tidus.

"I watched the entire thing," Cid proclaimed softly.

Wakka bent down beside Tidus and carefully pulled the blond boy into his arms. "I see," he answered dolorously.

"You and your friends aren't playing some game are you?"

"No."

"Then why did you lie?"

Wakka stood up and held his friend close to his chest. "I couldn't tell you the truth, because you'd try and stop us. The truth is you can't stop us."

"You don't know anything about me. You can't just assume."

"You don't know anything about me either."

Cid started at Wakka and felt heavy-hearted for the young boy before him. "Why don't you tell me all about it," he suggested.

"Why should I do that?"

Cid shrugged and shook his head. "Why are you being so hostile? I saved you, it's the least you could do."

Wakka looked at the ground in guilt. "Okay," he answered tranquilly. Wakka told Cid about everything he knew from start to finish before he headed to the cabin where he would keep Tidus locked up until he was back to normal.

"I can't let you destroy me though...I still need to defeat the darkness!" Mickey yelled in irritation.

"I can't believe how selfish you are!" Riku growled back.

"You won't think that once I've gained complete control over you!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Mickey laughed darkly. Riku clutched his head in pain as he felt everything around him disappear.

"No! I don't wanna go there again!" Riku screamed before he blacked out.

_**Riku opened his eyes and found himself in a snowy field. He recognized it to be the place where he and the evil Sora had talked many times, only the ground was white with snow and the sky black with nothingness.**_

_**"Where am I?" Riku asked. He listened as his voice echoed across the area. It was then that he heard a faint sniffling that he knew was Sora. "Sora!" he screamed frantically as he began chasing after the sound. No matter where he ran the sound only become father and father away. Riku felt his feet give in and he collapsed into the snow. "Damnit!" he cried in frustration. "Why can't I be strong when I need to?"**_

_**"You are strong," came Sora's voice. Riku looked up to find the familiar face of his best friend. **_

_**"Sora!" he cried as he pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!"**_

_**"It's fine Riku," Sora breathed soothingly. "You always treat me like a child."**_

_**Riku chuckled a bit and ruffled the brunettes hair. "That's because your like a little brother to me."**_

_**"Riku?" Sora asked feeling confused.**_

_**"Maybe it's a good thing we're not related."**_

_**"Why do you say that?"**_

_**Riku looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead they hung around his eyes, making them shine like diamonds. "I'd make a crappie older brother."**_

_**"Don't say that..."**_

_**"Where are we?" Riku asked as he looked around again.**_

_**"We are lost in a void that our enemies have thrown us. If they are successful in destroying our bodies, we will disappear..."**_

_**"How can you say that so calmly?" Riku demanded, angry that Sora was giving up. **_

_**Sora looked away and smiled at the empty sky of black. "Because I've been here for awhile and I'm slowly fading...There's not much time before he runs down my body's life energy. I'm already growing weak." Sora suddenly fell the ground and hugged himself. **_

_**"Sora?" Riku yelled as he tried to help his friend up only to be pushed away. **_

_**"Stay back! It really hurts! I don't like it here, I don't wanna be here alone anymore!" Sora grabbed onto Riku's shirt and looked up at the older teen with tears falling down his cheeks. "Riku, please save me. I don't want to disappear..."**_

_**As soon as Sora had finished his sentence he vanished, ending his terrified screams for help. "Sora?" Riku cried as he searched around. **_

_**"Don't worry," came a dark and sinister voice. "He hasn't vanished yet. I just think you've had to much time with him."**_

_**Riku clinched his fists. "Sora! I promised I would protect you, and I'm not giving up yet!" Riku threw back his head and screamed as loud as he possibly could. **_

"STOOOOOOOP!" Riku screamed as he sat up and pushed Mickey away. "Tell me how to save Sora!"

"How did you escape?" Mickey grunted and then began to laugh. "Defeat me and I'll tell you."

"King Mickey?" Aerith muttered to herself, still in awe of the circumstances.

"Can you handle another attack to your mind?" Mickey mocked.

Riku grinned and pointed his finger at the mouse before him. "If you can go into my mind. Then I'll go into yours!"

"Is that a challenge?" Mickey asked, sounding very amused.

"It is!"

Sora sat in the dark room where Kairi had first brought him. He glared at the floor and smiled to himself as devious thoughts ran in and out of his mind. There was no doubt he was plotting something. Suddenly he shook his head and examined the room. _What was that? _He asked himself. A bad feeling had crept up into his mind and was nagging at the back of his mind. He jumped when he heard a loud knocking at the door. "Come in," he answered irritably. The door opened and closed before Sora could see who had entered, but he knew he wasn't alone. "Identify yourself," Sora commanded as he stood up and glared at a dark figure.

"I am but one of your many men," came the strangers reply.

"I see," Sora answered and sat back down on the bed. "Is there any news?"

Thought you could not see it, the figure was smirking, planning evil schemes within his mind. "As a matter of fact, there is."

"Then give it."

"Aerith is currently with Riku at the moment, and Tidus has been captured by the one called Wakka."

Sora raised an eyebrow at the news. "Where are Aerith and Riku?"

"The two are engaged in conversation with the King of Light. Riku tricked Aerith into helping him for the moment."

Sora stood up quickly and clenched his fists. "The King of Light? Riku is probably warning him. How do you know this?"

The figure chuckled and began to make a strange ringing sound. "I am very close to the darkness, and I can feel what is happening within the hearts and minds of your minions."

"What is your name?"

"Ansem."

"Is that so?" Sora flicked on the light to reveal a silver haired, yellow eyed, cloaked man before him. "I see. Thank you for informing me." Sora quickly opened the door and swiftly made his way out, leaving Ansem alone in the room.

"Sora...Unlike Riku you suspect nothing. Together we will destroy King Mickey and that boy Riku...And then you too shall die. For I am the one and only one...The King of Darkness."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Strange twist eh? Yeah...I love twisted story lines...


	15. Frozen Smile

It sure has been awhile...random things made me decide to continue this story. I hope I get reviews. I really need to know if anyone likes the direction the story is going...Anyways, I was reading the others...and man do they have a lot of errors..So from now on...You'll see the errors disappear like I did! Enjoy!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FROZEN SMILE**

"Stupid boy!" Mickey exclaimed, angered by Riku's impudence. He could feel the young boy digging into his mind and opening doors to his deepest thoughts. "You can't do this!" Before Mickey had a chance to knock Riku off his feet, his mind blanked out and he fell to his knees along with Riku.

"So it seems they have begun the battle of the minds," Aerith whispered to herself.

Riku stood before Mickey in another dark void, this time holding a long white sword. "It's time to fall!" he exclaimed as he bounded towards his enemy. Mickey was able to dodge Riku's hits, but took note of his increasing speed. If Riku continued that pace, he would eventually land a hit on Mickey and it would be all over. "You can't keep this up forever!" Riku snarled.

"Neither can you!" Mickey shot back, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"Bleh!"

"What do you plan to become once you defeat me?"

"I won't know until your gone."

Mickey couldn't believe he was being out done by his lowly successor, it was an outrage! He had to do something quick, or it'd be the end of his title, and pride.

-------------------------------------

Sora paced down the halls of his base and mumbled to himself occasionally. "Riku..." he'd repeat over and over.

"Sora?" came a soft voice from the hallways entrance. Sora turned to find Kairi standing there looking sad.

"What?" he asked in a hostile tone. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"I'm just worried about you...Are you feeling okay?"

Then an idea hit Sora. "Kairi...How do you feel about Riku?" he asked curiously.

Kairi seemed surprised. She didn't know anymore, why was Sora asking her something silly. "Does it really matter?" she asked shyly and swung her head back and forth.

"It does," Sora replied. His tone was emotionless and his eyes cold with hate.

"I don't want you to kill him."

"Is that so?" Sora leaned against the wall and smiled at her coldly. "What if I did?"

"Then..." Kairi moved towards him and placed her hands on his chest. "I'd be sad, but I'd still stay with you."

Sora began to chuckle. He still had that cold creepy expression, and Kairi was beginning to have second thoughts. "You know what I just discovered...?"

"What?" Kairi mumbled as she leaned her head against his warm body. His words had become less cold and she felt more relaxed.

"I don't love you."

----------------------------------------

Wakka had told Cid everything and was feeling very dumb for it. He looked over at his friend who was asleep on the floor beside the counter. "He'll kill me when he wakes up," he mumbled sadly. "I just hope someone saves them before that..."

"Don't worry about anything," Cid laughed, trying to be reassuring. "He can stay here. I'll lock him up in the freezer or something."

Wakka stared down at the ground. "I'm not going back."

"What?" Cid was now confused. "You've been fighting for your friends and now you're gonna hide?"

"Yeah. I can't stand to show my face. Maybe they'll forget about me."

"Well..that's doubtful, but you can stay as long as you'd like."

Wakka smiled. This was exactly what he needed. A reliable adult friend, someone like Cid.

------------------------------------------

"Riku Riku Riku," Mickey chuckled as he circled the silver haired boy. "I'll give you one last chance to join me before my mind crushes yours. Think of all the power you'll have?"

"I can't have much power if I'm dead," Riku pointed out. "Isn't that right?"

Mickey smirked at the young boy. He wasn't stupid for a teenager. He'd actually thought that possessing Riku was going to be easy, since it started out that way.

"Have it your way," Mickey growled and a white sword identical to Riku's appeared in his hand and the two began fighting.

-------------------------------------------

"What are you saying?" Kairi asked in shock as she pulled away.

"I don't want you. You're pathetic love is only getting in the way of my emotions. You've become a problem. What do you not understand?" He asked coldly, smiling at the tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry. You can still be near me if you'd like. However I will not return your feelings, they are meaningless to the new me."

------------------------------------------

Kairi ran. She ran away from the demon that her love had become as fast as she could. Tears sprung from her eyes as she kept telling herself it wasn't real, it was only a dream, he hadn't told her he was to busy for her love.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she sobbed to herself. When she stopped running she was surprised to find herself standing outside the cabin that belonged to her enemies. "Hello?" she called as she opened the door and let herself in. She came face to face with Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth.

"So the little monster decided to come here?" Cloud asked sounding hostile.

"Sora," Kairi began to sob. She was soon glomped by a very concerned Sephiroth.

"What are you doing Seph?" Leon exclaimed. "You don't go around hugging enemies!"

"Sora's evil!" Kairi sobbed causing all of them to look at her with pity. "He...Please, take me to Riku."

--------------------------------------

Riku knocked Mickey onto the ground and drove his sword through the Light Kings heart. "You will no longer haunt me," he mumbled in a daze.

In the real world, Mickey stood up and glared at the sleeping Riku. "Brat...I'll get you for this," he muttered. Before Aerith could grab him, he vanished without a trace.

"Ughh," Riku mumbled as he sat up and looked at Aerith. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Aerith answered.

"I see...I've defeated him."

"You have?" Aerith was curious now. "What are you going to do know?"

"Help Sora," Riku answered and began walking towards the exit. "I have become the twilight and nothing will stand in my way."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**This chapter was somewhat short...but there wasn't much to put in it. Review please! **


	16. Betrayal

OMG...I got the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack, so I'm all fired up to type this here story! Enjoy today's chapter!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: BETRAYAL**

Sora sat in the hallway in silence, his face covered by his hair.

"Sora?" Ansem asked suspiciously as he entered the hallway and found his "master" on the ground in a mess. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sora answered bitterly. His voice was hoarse and full of pain, as if he was fighting something. "Go away."

Ansem ignored the boys order and approached him cautiously. "Are you hurt?" He wouldn't have been surprised if Sora had somehow hurt himself, but he never expected to see what he saw. "Tears?" Sora looked up at the silver haired man with hate, his cheeks stained with tears. "Shall I get the girls?" Ansem needed Sora to be in perfect shape when they took on Mickey and he couldn't have the boy a mess.

"Please," Sora answered.

A few minutes later Yuffie and Selphie ran down the hall and practically tackled Sora. "What's wrong Sora? Why are you crying?" Selphie inquired with haste. Sora pulled her into an embrace and buried his face into her neck. "Sora?"

"Please tell us master," Yuffie begged, wanting to make their master return to his normal self...or rather...what they knew him to be.

"I don't know," he replied softly, making the girls even more concerned.

Ansem glared at the three of them and shook his head in shame. He knew what was happening, he knew it all to well._ Looks like evil Sora isn't all that strong. _"Girls," Ansem said, getting their attention. "Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed, wanting to know everything.

"The new Sora thought it'd be best if he got rid of Kairi. However, the old Sora within him still loves her. Thus his two emotions are conflicting."

"Poor Sora," Selphie mumbled. "It'll be all right."

"No," Sora said clearly. "I'm fine now." He gently pushed Selphie away and stood up. "I won't let that happen again."

"How can we be so sure?" Ansem inquired skeptically.

"Because," Sora answered in a sinister voice. He held up his right arm and grinned when vines with his blooming flower appeared and began to wrap around his body. "The flowers believe I'm ready."

--------------------------------------

Riku and Aerith were back in the town, both content and somewhat happy.

"It's been nice hanging with you Riku. But I really must leave," Aerith told him, her voice becoming hostile once more. "I expect to see you at the school?"

"That's right," Riku laughed as he brushed away the vines with his flowers that were frantically trying to get him to join them again. "Stupid flowers. I'm not yours to control!" Riku growled, tearing them off roughly now.

"The flowers?" Aerith asked in curiosity before she left.

"While I was in Mickey's head...He'd lied to us. These flowers aren't our symbols. Those wretched plants were controlling us. However, now that I'm the twilight, they have no effect. Mickey won't be possessing me again."

"And how did you go about becoming the twilight?"

"I severed my connection with light and darkness. In other words, I've lost my ability to determine good and bad."

"Wouldn't that make it so you'd be evil?"

Riku laughed. She had a point. If he wasn't careful he could become a wacky enemy for the world. "As long as I know what I want...I'll do fine. This'll all end once those two monsters die."

"Hummm..." Aerith wasn't following anything Riku had just said.

"Don't worry. You'll understand when I help Sora defeat his darkness."

"Whatever. From here on, we're enemies agian." And with that, Aerith was gone. Probably returning to the school to report to her beloved master. Riku returned the cabin where his friends were waiting for him. Little did he know, Kairi was waiting for him too.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find her in Leon's arms, sobbing like a child. "What's she doing he here?" he asked in a hostile tone, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry Riku," Kairi sobbed, not wanting to look at her long time friend. She buried her face into Leon's chest and soon her sobbing stopped. "It's Sora."

"She came here a big mess," Sephiroth explained. "She said she wanted to see you, so we let her stay."

"Could be a trap," Riku mumbled as he leaned against the door.

"Riku, you seem different," Cloud pointed out. The others had noticed a new aura about their friend, but had been afraid to ask.

"Of course. I'm the twilight now."

Riku sat down at the table and explained everything to them. He told them about the flowers, Mickey, the Kings of Darkness and Light, Sora and him, and even Aerith. When he finished he turned to Kairi. It was time for her to explain why she was there.

"I've come to ask for your help," she said, making everyone more suspicious than they'd been at first. "Sora...he just dumped me today."

"Ouch," Leon laughed. Of course, nobody else thought it was funny. "Sorry guys..."

"Anyways, he's changed...and...I want to help you save him. Can I join you guys?" she asked innocently.

"Are you serious? How can we trust you?" Riku asked. She could easily be there to spy on them like Yuffie had done.

"Because if I switch over to your side, then the others should come with me."

Riku liked the sound of that, and he decided it be good to take the chance.

"Does that mean Aerith and Yuffie will come?" Leon and Cloud asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Kairi answered. "Selphie and Tidus will come back for sure. Selphie was staying because of me, and Tidus was there for Selphie."

"Then it's a deal," Riku said shaking her hand. Kairi had switched sides, and almost immediately her friends were effected...

------------

"What am I?" Selphie mumbled, earning weird looks from those around her.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked. "We need to get ready for an attack."

Selphie covered her hands with her mouth. Kairi had switched sides, so that meant she and Tidus were free from the evil in their hearts. However, Yuffie didn't seem to be effected. "Yes I'm fine," she replied. She'd meet up with the others when they came for Sora.

"I have news," Aerith said loudly as she entered the hallway.

"Back from your spying already? I was afraid you'd joined them," Sora mocked evilly.

"No sir," Aerith answered. She told them all about Riku and Mickey, making Ansem twitch the entire time.

"I see," Sora mumbled once she finished. "We'll have to get ready for them."

------------

Wakka and Cid were playing a game of poker when they heard a disturbing voice from the counter. "Hello Wakka," came Tidus's familiar evil voice.

The two men held their breathes when they turned to look at Tidus who was leaning against the counter. Tidus slowly walked towards Wakka and just when they thought another fight was going to break out, he hugged his friend around the neck. "I'm so happy you beat the crap outta me!"

"Tidus?" Wakka asked in surprise.

"What are you doing hiding here? You're supposed to be helping Riku save Sora!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing hugging me?"

Tidus smiled at Wakka and let go. "Looks like Selphie switched sides. Meaning I switched with her."

"That's great!" Wakka laughed happily. The two boys began dancing around the store in joy. "We're winning then!"

"That's right!" Tidus sang. "The battles almost won!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly Tidus stopped and took hold of Wakka's arm. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you," he mumbled in a low voice.

"It's fine. I forgave you awhile ago."

"How could you forgive me so easily...?"

"It's what friends do."

"Ahem," Cid interrupted. "I'm glad you two are back together and all...But...Don't you think you should be helping your friends?"

"Oh my gosh!" Wakka exclaimed. "Riku's probably planning a new attack now that you two rejoined us. We'd better go and help them! Thanks Cid." Both Tidus and Wakka ran out the door and hurried down the dark streets to go and help their friends. "We're going back to the cabin!"

-------------

"Let's get ready then!" Riku shouted. "Hopefully this will be our last battle with Sora. Now that I know how to defeat him."

"You're the boss!" Sephiroth replied happily.

"Go Riku!" Kairi cheered, just as happy as Sephiroth.

"What's the plan?" Cloud asked, as he pulled out their new weapons. "I got us all new guns. I thought they'd come in handy."

Suddenly the door swung open and two figures were standing in the moonlight. "I hope you're not going to go without us," came a familiar voice. In walked Tidus and Wakka and the group squealed with delight.

"Where's Selphie?" asked Tidus sounding very concerned.

"She's still at the school. We'll pick her up during the battle," Riku explained. The entire group moved to the floor so they'd all have room. "We're going to barge in there and attack."

"That's the plan?" Leon asked in surprise, as Cloud handed out the guns. "No sneaking in?"

"Well, we could us Tidus and Kairi...We could make it look like they caught us," Cloud suggested. "That's prolly safer."

"Actually, that sounds good. Are you two game?" Riku asked the two said members.

"Sounds great!" Tidus laughed.

"Anything you want!" Kairi replied.

"Good," Riku snickered. "Let's get this battle started."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Wow! I got all fired up and ready to type! This fanfic will be updated soon! But please remember...I'll update faster if you review...hehehe...**


	17. Battle of the Twilight

Ugh...I'm not great with fight-scenes...So I'll make up a whole bunch of reasons to skip them...hehehe...XD

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BATTLE OF THE TWILIGHT**

The group of seven headed towards the school and walked right through the doors. Tidus kept telling everyone that he had them under control when they asked why he was with the enemy. "We're going to the same place you fought Sora last time," Tidus explained as they entered through two large doors. Inside, Sora's party was waiting.

"I've brought Riku," Tidus announced as he ran to Selphie and embraced her.

"Have you come to fight me?" Sora asked. Standing with him was everyone familiar to Riku's group, except the man with long silver hair.

"Not you," Riku replied. "Him." The older teen pointed his hand at Ansem, and glared. "The King of Darkness."

Sora ignored Riku and instead focused on Kairi. "Kairi, why are you standing over there?" he asked harshly. "Get over her now."

"She's with me," Riku shot back and stepped in front of Kairi. "If you want her come to our side."

Sora was about to walk over to Riku when he was stopped by Ansem. "No Sora," he growled, then directed his attention to Riku. "So boy. You've defeated the King of Light...and now you wish to defeat me?"

"What?" Sora exclaimed sounding outraged. "Ansem, you dare lie to me?"

"Shut up Sora," Ansem barked. "You'll do as I tell you and I tell you to kill your friend."

Sora glared at Ansem in anger and turned to Aerith. "My sword." Aerith handed him his long black sword and Ansem watched in amusement. "Nobody will tell me what to do."

"Watch your place boy," Ansem hissed.

"Sora!" Riku called. "He's been tricking you this whole time! If you'll trust me, we can defeat him together."

"I can deal with that. So...what do you want to do."

Riku smiled and suddenly the three of them blacked out, leaving the rest of the group in confusion.

Selphie and Tidus ran over to Wakka where they stared at the three sleeping bodies. Aerith and Yuffie were met by Cloud and Leon, and Sephiroth carried Riku and Sora over to the rest of the group.

---------------

The two boys stood before Ansem in another familiar void. "What did you do to me?" Sora hissed in anger, and took hold of Riku's shirt.

"Calm down, we're inside Ansem's mind...and yours...The two are connected, just like mine was connected with Mickey's."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sora asked in awe as he released Riku.

"When I found Mickey."

"Please finish with your silly chat," Ansem mumbled angrily. "You won't have as easy of a time to defeat me."

"We don't plan too," replied Riku bitterly. "Sora, I'll hold him off. Use all your strength to destroy every connection with light and dark as you can!"

Riku attacked Ansem, leaving Sora free to search for the place in his mind where he was connected to Ansem.

"Where is it?" he asked himself as he wandered in the void, until he came across a strange object that caught his eye. His flower. "I get it now," he mumbled when he noticed the flowers were trying to cover him. He took his sword and began hacking at the plants until they could attack him anymore, then he pulled it out of the ground by the roots and watched the plant crumble in his hands. He was suddenly blinded by a bright light, and the next thing he knew he was in Kairi's arms.

(Back in the real world.)

Riku and Sora got to their feet and smiled at each other. "Riku! I'm free!" Sora laughed happily as he held Kairi tightly. His happiness only lasted for a few seconds, because Ansem began laughing at them all.

"You think this is done?" the silver haired maniac laughed. "I'll kill you both!"

"And I'll help," came Mickey's voice as he appeared beside Ansem. "Then once you're gone. We'll fight without your help."

"Or you could both die," Riku suggested.

Sora let go of Kairi and joined Riku. The two boys headed towards their enemies and entered battle.

----------------

"Cloud? Sephiroth? Leon?" Aerith mumbled as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm..." The three men took turns hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go of the girl they'd tried so hard to save. "I'm free..."

"Yes you are. You're safe with us," Cloud mumbled into her hair. "We won't let you go again."

"Leon!" Yuffie giggled happily and tackled the said man. "You guys saved us!"

"No," Leon laughed. "It was actually Riku."

"Does it matter?" Aerith laughed as she playfully punched Leon in the arm.

---------------

"Wakka, can you ever forgive us?" Selphie asked Wakka sadly, holding back her tears of regret.

Wakka laughed and patted her on the head. "I went over this with Tidus already. I can forgive you because we're all friends."

All the happy reunions stopped when they heard Mickey and Ansem scream bloody murder. "Dangit they're to strong!" Mickey hollered.

"We'll just come back later," Ansem told the screaming mouse calmly, as the two retreated and faded into the air. Once they left, Sora ran over to Kairi and pulled her into another tight embrace.

"Kairi I love you and nothing will ever change that!" he shouted into her hair.

"I love you to Sora," Kairi mumbled back. She was so happy at the moment. That's all she ever wanted from Sora, she just wanted to hear those words from the start. Sora let go of Kairi when he felt Riku tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked in surprise when Riku hugged him tightly. "Riku..."

"I kept my promise Sora," Riku laughed. "And to make sure I continue to keep it...Will you help me defeat those two?"

Sora pulled away and shot Riku a cheerful smile. "It's the least I could do."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Please Review!**


	18. Torn Between Roses

_I noticed that the mood of this story really changed. It was all happy dramatic at first...and now it's all drama and romance...Humm...The end'll have to be really silly. Please enjoy!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TORN BETWEEN ROSES**

Now that Sora had returned to normal, the world and its women returned to normal. All the missing girls returned home and all the other people caught up in the dilemma returned to normal as well. Everyone in the outside world thought the fight with the school was over, but the group that had been fighting so hard to stop it...knew that wasn't the case. Mickey and Ansem were still wandering around somewhere, and soon they would appear to take revenge, and then hopefully fall. But at the moment...the group could rest.

"Hey Sora?" Riku called as he stepped out of the cabin, which appeared to be falling apart. Sora was sitting in a tree outside, staring up at the blue sky. Another day had come, but this day brought with it both happiness and tears.

"Yes?" Sora answered, not wanting to look away from the beautiful sky. "Is there something you need?"

"You seem spaced out," Riku teased as he leaned against the tree and also looked up at the sky. "It's nice out today...I haven't taken much time to look at the sky lately."

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

The two boys were silent for awhile, not knowing what to say and not wanting to take chances in hurting one another. "Hey Sora?" Riku finally spoke up. "Why don't we forget about what happened for a little bit. Wanna help me fix up Clouds cabin?"

Sora looked towards the cabin that was barely standing and grinned. "I'd love too." Sora jumped down and followed Riku inside the cabin. Minutes later the two emerged with a tool box and some boards and both climbed up onto the roof and began working while they enjoyed a pleasant conversation.

Selphie and Kairi were walking towards the cabin when they caught sight of the two boys talking cheerfully and laughing. "I'm glad everything is okay," Selphie laughed happily.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. "Where's Tidus?"

"He's with Wakka at some old store."

"I see," Kairi replied as she gazed up at Sora.

"Someone's watching you," Riku teased and gently pushed Sora. "You should go to her."

Sora looked up in surprise. "But what about you? I haven't talked to you in a long time...and-"

"You broke her heart," Riku interrupted. "I think she's more important than me. Go make sure she knows how much you love her."

Sora smiled and set down his hammer. "Thanks Riku." The brunette jumped down off the roof and began walking towards Kairi.

"Sora...You've really become stronger," Riku told himself smiling softly before returning to his work on the cabin roof.

--------

Sora walked with Kairi deeper into the forest where the two of them could be alone and finally stopped when they came to a large rock.

"Sora?" Kairi asked innocently. "Why'd you bring me out here?"

"To make everything all better," Sora replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

Sora leaned against a tree and watched Kairi sit herself on the rock. "I've been a jerk. You did so much for me and I only broke your heart and used you. Then...I give you a simple "I love you," and expect you to forgive me..."

"But Sora..." Kairi giggled with a smile. "I do forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you...I knew you were using me, but I didn't want to leave. I did all that for you because I wanted too, not because I wanted a whole lot more in return."

"...But..."

"And your simple "I love you," was not simple at all. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. It made me so happy."

"But it still hurt," he told her sternly.

"Of course..."

Sora stood up straight and walked towards Kairi until he was standing a few inches from her face. "I'll make it all up to you. I tell you those words you long to hear as many times as you want," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. "I'll continue to say those words for the rest of our lives."

"Sora?" Kairi asked in surprise as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

Kairi smiled and allowed herself to enjoy Sora's warmth. "Forever and ever," she replied, wrapping her own arms around his body.

-----------------

Yuffie, Aerith, Sephiroth, Leon, and Cloud were all sitting inside the cabin listening to Riku bang on the roof in an attempt to fix it. The tension in the room was building and Sephiroth knew why. Both Cloud and Leon cared deeply for Aerith, and the two had planned to confess their love together and see which one of them she chose. It was obvious that they were a little more than nervous. Would she like either of them at all?

"I think Yuffie and me are going to help Riku out on the roof!" Sephiroth yelled out when the tension became to strong for him. Without time to protest, Yuffie was in Sephiroth's arms and being carried out of the cabin. The two climbed on the roof and greeted Riku. "How are you?"

"What do you want?" Riku asked as he hammered a board down.

"To help you fix this," Yuffie explained.

"Why aren't you guys inside with your buddies?"

"You're our buddy too!" Sephiroth giggled. "Besides...those two are going to tell Aerith how they feel."

"Makes sense," Riku chucked, handing the two visitors tools. "I wouldn't want to be in there either."

--------

Back in the cabin, both Cloud and Leon were standing up and looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Aerith," Cloud mumbled. "We have something to tell you?"

Aerith, who was sitting at the table, looked interested. Was this why the other two had left so suddenly? "I'm listening," she replied smiling.

"How do I say this?" Leon asked Cloud, looking more nervous now than before.

"We both love you," the two shot out at the same time. Aerith's eyes widened in surprise.

"Both of you?"

"Yes," Leon answered.

"We don't expect you to give us a reply right away," Cloud explained. "We don't know how you feel...And we know you can only like one of us." The blond man headed for the door quickly, followed by Leon.

"You can tell us later," Leon said before they left, leaving Aerith in the cabin to think about everything.

Aerith sighed and put her head down on the table. "What do I do?" she asked herself. "I love them both...How am I supposed to choose?"

---------

The three on the roof had finally finished and were currently climbing down, when they saw the two guys exit the cabin. "Hi!" Sephiroth giggled and jumped down in front of them. "How'd it go? Wanna hang out?"

Yuffie climbed down and stared at Leon longingly, but only for a few seconds. However, Riku caught sight of it. "Yuffie?" the silver haired boy asked softly. Yuffie looked away and nodded slowly, before walking off towards the town.

"What's wrong with her?" Cloud asked in confusion. "Riku?"

"She's not feeling well," Sephiroth told them. "I think she said she was going to go get a bottle of juice. Why don't we leave her alone?"

"I don't know..." Leon said hesitantly. "Shouldn't someone go with her?"

"I will," Riku volunteered and then ran after her. Yuffie stopped walking when she noticed Riku behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," she replied and began walking again.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know..."

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Riku suggested. "I'll pay."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two went to a pizza house and ordered a large cheese pizza. "Where do you want to sit?" Riku asked once he'd gotten the pizza.

"By the window," Yuffie told him and then led him to the seat. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Well...It's obvious you didn't want to be around there," Riku laughed as he set the pizza on the table and pulled out the chair for her.

"Dude, you're too polite!"

"Sorry about that," Riku laughed. "I get so used to having to do that for my mothers guests." Riku sat himself down and the two began eating in silence, looking out the window from time to time to watch the cars go by.

"I didn't expect to see you guys here," came a familiar voice. "Are you dating?" The two turned around and found Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

"Hey guys!" Riku greeted. "How's everything going?"

"So...Are you two really together?" Selphie asked enthusiastically.

"No," Yuffie replied laughing. "He's just treating me to lunch."

"Oh darn...And here I thought Riku had finally snagged himself a girl that he actually liked," Tidus teased.

"Not yet," Riku replied leaning back in the chair. "Want some pizza?"

"Y-YES!" Wakka screamed. He'd been looking at the pizza and was drooling slightly. "Thank you so much Riku!" He grabbed two pieces and rushed out the door. Tidus laughed and grabbed one for himself and Selphie.

"Thanks Riku!" he laughed as he and Selphie followed the screaming Wakka out the door. "See you later."

"Those guys are freaks!" Riku laughed as he stared at the empty pizza box. "So...Yuffie, you wanna talk about it?"

"I always liked Leon," Yuffie began. "Ever since I met him. But he and Cloud always liked Aerith. I was okay with it though...What am I saying? I am okay with it. It just hurts...You know?"

"I can imagine. Tell me something..."

"Hummm?"

"What was your reason for joining Sora?"

"I felt like I had a duty to protect Aerith. It's like, if I protect her, I protect Leon. If anything happened to her, no doubt he'd be torn apart."

"I see..."

"Hey Riku? This is weird. But can you tell me what my flower is?"

Riku began laughing. It sounded so corny. "Sure. I see a big beautiful violet."

"What about Cloud and Leon?"

Riku looked out the window again and smiled. "They're roses."

-------------

Cloud had left Leon and Sephiroth when he went off to get some food for dinner. "Leon? Do you want to play a game?" Sephiroth asked, when Cloud had gone. Leon looked up and smiled.

"What kind of game?" Leon was about to stand up, when he noticed that Cloud had left his wallet. "Stupid guy...He'll be needing this."

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked, sounding concerned when he noticed Leon heading in the same direction as the blond had gone.

"To give him his money."

Leon wasn't to far away from the cabin when he began to hear voices. He hid behind a tree and watched as Aerith and Cloud appeared, and listened closely to their conversation. It wasn't like he could leave at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked the depressed Aerith.

"Kind of," she answered blushing. "I love both of you." Cloud stopped suddenly and turned towards her. "But...I love you more."

"Aerith..." Cloud said softly as a smiled appeared on his lips. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Leon mumbled from behind the tree. He stepped out and startled both Aerith and Cloud. "Here, you forgot your wallet." He laughed calmly as he handed the blond the wallet. "Congrats Cloud." That was all Leon said, after he returned the wallet he headed straight for the cabin, and found a quiet Sephiroth.

"He's with her?" Sephiroth asked when he saw Leon's expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." Leon laughed, though it was a forced laugh. "He's my friend...and I'm happy for him."

"Hey Leon...You never told me how you met Aerith," Sephiroth spoke up.

"Really? Yuffie and me met her back before all this happened. We all met in a restaurant, and became good friends. However, I never met you or Cloud."

"I see...Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

----------

Riku paid for the pizza and soon the two were walking around town. "What do you want to do now?" he asked the now cheerful girl.

"Can we go back to the cabin?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure!" The two of them raced back to the cabin, and in the end, Yuffie won.

"You let me win!" she groaned when they stopped at their finish line. However, she was distracted when she saw Leon and Sephiroth leaning against the house. "Leon! What happened?"

"Aerith likes Cloud, that's all," he replied with a fake smile. "I guess I'll never find a girl that loves me."

"Stupid," Yuffie mumbled as she stomped over to Leon and pulled him up and into her arms. "You already have one."

Riku and Sephiroth watched in surprise as Yuffie hugged Leon tight. Riku hadn't expected her to be so bold after feeling so down, but he supposed that was the kind of girl she was.

"Thanks Yuffie," Leon whispered as soon as he got over the initial shock, and returned the hug.

"I missed you so much," Yuffie mumbled into his shirt. "I was afraid we'd never be together again."

"Yuffie," Leon whispered softly, causing the younger girl to look up at him. Without warning he knelt down and kissed her, stealing away her breath and heart.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Hummm...I wonder why I had Leon kiss her...No really, I have no idea...Lol, oh well! Please review!_


	19. One Winged Angel

_The second to last chapter...enjoy! Aerith is really...OOC...lol. I bet none of you will be able to guess the ending of this chapter...however, after this chapter, guessing the ending won't be so hard...Darn..._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- thought_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: ONE WINGED ANGEL**

It was around midnight when Riku woke from his slumber. The group was camping outside the cottage to make room, and Riku had almost forgotten where he was. "Something wrong?" Sora asked, who was sleeping beside Riku and Kairi. Riku stared up at the sky and was happy they hadn't used tents, they wouldn't have been able to see the stars.

"No, I just forgot where I was," answered Riku.

"You must be tired. Go back to sleep."

------------

The next morning, everyone was awake and getting ready for their showdown with the two Kings. It had been known that both Ansem and Mickey had joined for the soul purpose of killing their ex-hosts and were still taking up residence in the now abandoned school.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Tidus asked, sounding unsure as he put on his shirt.

"If it can be born it can be killed," Cloud replied coolly.

"Got that right," Leon added.

"And if it can't die we'll find a way!" Sephiroth laughed.

"Are you guys finished dressing?" Aerith asked as she entered the cabin full of half dressed men.

"Aerith! What are you doing?" the boys screamed, covering themselves.

"Oh please, you're all covered," Aerith groaned. "We girls are dressed already. Whoever said that women take forever are wrong when it comes to you guys."

"Oh! Dis!" Selphie exclaimed as she bounced in and over to Tidus. "Get choor pants on!"

"Where's Sora, Wakka, and Riku?" Aerith asked as she took note of there only being four men.

"They're done and waiting for these slow guys," Yuffie answered as she too walked in the cabin and grinned at Leon.

"Can't we have a LITTLE privacy?" Leon asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Fine, but hurry it up. We're leaving in five minutes," Aerith told him before leaving with the other two girls giggling behind her.

----------

The other four were near the edge of the forest all watching a dark cloud form over the town in the distance. "No doubt those two are responsible, ya," Wakka mumbled lazily.

"Yeah...Let's not worry about the town right now though. We'll be taking care of it later," Sora replied.

"Back to the drawing bored," Riku laughed and turned slowly to Sora. "So...how do you suppose we get in?"

"The front door?" Kairi suggested.

"Don't you think that's a little simple, ya?" Wakka asked.

"They want you dead right?"

"Kairi has a point," Riku said happily. "Good job girlie!"

"Girlie?" Riku shuttered when he felt Kairi's heel smash into his foot. "Don't ever call me that...Okay...Boyie? Or rather...Rika."

"Hey! Just cuz there are a TON of chicks named Riku, doesn't mean it's a lame name!"

"I never said it was lame, just girlie."

"It's not girlie!"

"No more fighting! You're both...errrr...girlie," Sora chuckled realizing what he'd said.

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi giggled.

"Traitor!" Riku exclaimed, grabbing Sora's ears and pulling gently.

"Anyways...It seems they are ready, "Sora announced when he noticed the others approaching them. "Are we ready?"

Riku grinned as his sword appeared in his hands. "Ready as ever," he replied, resting the sword on his shoulder.

-----------

The group headed into town and took note of all the screaming people. The town had been completely covered by a thick fog made from the giant gray cloud above them. Lighting was striking in the oddest places and thunder could be heard echoing in the sky. It may have been near noon, but the city was completely shrouded in night.

The group stopped in front of the school and stared at it in awe. The entire school had turned black and was being protected by some sort of barrier, probably meant to only let Sora and Riku in. Sora stopped and turned to the people following behind him and Riku. "Riku, I don't think we should take everyone," he whispered softly.

"Why?" Riku whispered back.

"If something happens...we'll need a back up group."

"Good idea."

"We're only going to take a few with us," Sora announced, catching everyone's attention. "The rest will serve as back up and or protect the town."

"Who wants to do what?" Riku asked.

"I'll go with you...since I was under Sora's command," Aerith replied and stepped forward.

"Me too," Sephiroth announced.

"And me," Tidus added.

"Then it's settled," Riku said quickly. "Sora and I will take Aerith, Tidus, and Sephiroth with us inside to defeat the Kings."

"Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Selphie, Kairi, and Wakka will stay here and protect the town," added Sora, finishing Riku's statement. "This is the final battle. Don't screw up."

Sora's group walked up to the barrier and all joined hands as they cautiously walked through, about to trigger the biggest battle they'd ever fight in their lives.

---------------

"Ah...So the Twilight Masters have returned!" Ansem laughed as soon as the five opened the door and walked inside the school. The entire school and been turned into one large room, and that room only.

"You got that right!" Sora barked.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Mickey asked, a strange keyblade forming in his hands.

"I'd like to bet on it!" Riku replied, as he lunged at Mickey with his sword. The two were engaged in a fierce battle, however Riku wasn't the only one fighting. Tidus had taken the chance to get on the other side of Mickey, and now the two boys had the Light King cornered as they worked together to bring him down.

While Riku and Tidus were fighting, Sora and Sephiroth were attacking Ansem with their own swords. However, the strategy that the others were using weren't working on Ansem. Aerith was in the corner mumbling something, perhaps she was casting a spell? No one knew...but, they'd find out eventually.

----------

The group outside weren't experiencing a walk in the park now that the battle had began. Heartless began popping up everywhere and they were busy trying to protect all the citizens that had gathered inside a mall. Most of the towns people had left when the cloud appeared, but the few that stayed were taking refuge in the mall, thus the reason why they could fit inside.

"They keep coming!" Selphie screamed as she hit two heartless on the head with her jump rope and killed them. "What do we do?"

"We keep fighting!" Leon explained as he took out on of the monsters that were about to attack Selphie from behind. "Watch your back."

"Same goes for you!" Yuffie snickered, jumping down and slicing three heartless just seconds away from Leon.

"Thanks," he laughed.

"No prob."

"Are you sure this will work?" the three heard Cloud asked as he watched Wakka standing in front of him.

"I know for a fact it'll work! You can trust me, ya!" Wakka replied. "Kairi, remember what to do?"

"Yup!" Kairi replied, holding up the cross-bow she'd been given.

"Go!" Wakka jumped up in the air, and Cloud swung his sword as if hitting a baseball and sent Wakka flying into the crowd of heartless with his ball whacking and killing everything it touched. As soon as Wakka had been hit, Kairi shot her arrows and killed the many heartless about to attack Wakka.

"We keep fighting until the battle is won. Our fight won't end until those Kings are dead." Leon explained as he began chopping at the monsters again.

----------

After many failed attempts to defeat Ansem, Sephiroth finally came up with an idea to destroy the King of Darkness. "Sora...do you trust me?" Sephiroth asked the brunette in a serious tone. "I've realized there is only one way to defeat this beast..."

"We're running out of options. What's is it?" Sora asked as he dodged Ansem's attack.

"Promise you won't try to stop me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Before Sora could say anymore, Sephiroth picked him up and threw him into the wall beside Aerith. "Riku!"

Riku, Tidus, and Mickey all stopped fighting and directed their attention to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was approaching Ansem at an amazing speed and once he was within a few feet of the target, set up a barrier trapping the both of them inside.

"Sephiroth what are you doing?" Riku screamed, praying that Sephiroth wasn't planning what he thought he was.

"Sephy! Don't be stupid!" Aerith cried as she feel to her knees beside Sora.

"Tell Cloud Good Bye for me," Sephiroth said smiling then turned to Ansem . "Meteor!"

Everything went white after that. The barrier was filled with a huge explosion and when it disappeared...nothing was left.

"D-did...was Ansem killed?" Mickey asked in surprise, almost fear.

"It looks that way," Riku mumbled sadly. "We can't let his efforts go to waste. Everyone, attack Mickey!"

"Sephiroth was smart..." Aerith mumbled. "I to am smart."

Everyone stopped and watched her cut her finger on Sora's sword. "What are you doing?" Sora asked in horror, wondering if she was crazy.

"OUCH!" Mickey cried, grabbing his finger where a cut had formed.

"I set up a link between Mickey and myself," she said smiling. "Only a few people in this world can do that. The Kings of Light and Darkness can only be killed at the cost of another's life." Slowly she handed the sword to Sora. "I want you to stab me in the heart."

"No! Ignore her! She's lying!" Mickey screamed, realizing he was going to be defeated.

"Tell Cloud I love him," she mumbled. Sora closed his eyes and lunged forward, tears spilled from his eyes as her body fell lifelessly on the ground followed by Mickey.

"We won," Sora mumbled in a daze. "At the cost of two lives..."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Man that was cheesy...Oh well. They died._


	20. An Ending Worth the Tears

_Welcome to the last chapter of Once Upon a Promise. This chapter is very short...and it's only purpose is to sum everything up and tie it all together. So please enjoy!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the characters. I only own the words used to make this piece of data.

---------------

KEY:

_Italic- Story mode_

**Bold- flashback and other**

_**Bold/Italic- dreams**_

( )- other

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: AN ENDING WORTH THE TEARS**

"I set up a link between Mickey and myself," Aerith said smiling. "Only a few people in this world can do that. The Kings of Light and Darkness can only be killed at the cost of another life." Slowly she handed the sword to Sora. "I want you to stab me in the heart."

"No! Ignore her! She's lying!" Mickey screamed, realizing he was going to be defeated.

"Tell Cloud I love him," she mumbled. Sora closed his eyes and lunged forward, tears soaked his cheeks as her body fell lifelessly on the ground followed by Mickey.

"We won," Sora mumbled in a daze, still crying. "At the cost of two lives..."

---------------

Sora, Riku, and Tidus all exited the school and found their friends waiting for them with open arms. Everyone was happy it was over, until Cloud broke the ice.

"Where's Aerith and Sephiroth?" he asked, sounding desperate.

Riku stepped forward slowly and stared at the ground. The entire group had their eyes on him. "The Kings could only be killed at the sacrifice of two lives..." he began.

"What?" Cloud coughed, taking hold of Riku's shirt and lifting him up of the ground. "Where are they...?"

"They chose to die...We couldn't stop them."

"N-no...NO!" Cloud screamed, dropping Riku and walking around in circles holding his head. "They can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry Cloud. Sephiroth wanted me to tell you he said bye, and Aerith said she loves you."

Cloud sat down on the ground with his head between his legs. Nobody could see is eyes, nobody knew what he was feeling...Though it was obvious. "They left me alone," the blond whispered to himself sadly.

"They did it for your sake," Sora mumbled, kneeling down beside the fallen man. "They wanted you to be safe."

Cloud slowly stood to his feet, his expression blank and his feelings unreadable. "I suppose that's it then. Now we go our separate ways..."

"I guess," Riku replied.

"Well, I'm returning to my cabin..."

-------------------------

Leon and Yuffie headed off together after Cloud, to make sure he didn't hurt himself, while everyone else returned to Destiny Island.

Sora and Kairi became an official couple along with Tidus and Selphie, Wakka and Tidus became a pair of friends again and the two girls made up with Riku. Riku became the new King of Light, and Sora the King of Darkness. Though they had titles now, they refused to live in their castles, and instead stayed with their friends on their happy little island.

As for the others...they had their own special ending...

--------------------

As soon as Cloud spotted the cabin in the distance, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yuffie asked, sounding very much concerned.

"I think he'll be okay after awhile...Maybe a few years..." Leon replied.

"Leon!" Yuffie snapped. "That's too long for him to be depressed!"

"You guys," Cloud asked as he stopped, and didn't turn to look at the happy couple behind him. "Why are you following me back to the cabin?"

"Because," Leon replied grinning. "We're your friends and we don't want you to be alone or feel that they left you alone."

"Yeah! Friends to the end!" Yuffie agreed.

Cloud turned around to them, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks you guys."

They continued walking until they reached the cabin and Cloud slowly opened the door. "CLOUD!" a familiar voice screamed and tackled the said man to the floor.

"S-sephiroth?" Cloud said a little more than surprised.

"And your beloved Aerith," Aerith giggled as she came out of the cabin .

Cloud embraced them both and squeezed as tight as he could. "How'd you...?" he asked once letting go.

"Sora and Riku," Sephiroth replied grinning. "They brought us back."

"Hey you guys!" Yuffie laughed as she ran into the cabin and hugged Aerith. "You're alive!"

"LEON!" Sephiroth giggled as hugged Leon as he walked inside. "I missed you!"

"Get off Sephy!" Leon growled and tried to pull the emotional villain off his chest.

"I'll never let go Leon! I'll never let go!"

"AHHHH!"

-----------------

**"Poor Cloud," Riku mumbled as he sat on the roof of the club house. "He's lost his best friend and his girl."**

**"Not for long," Sora laughed. He was leaning against the club house, watching Kairi play with Selphie in the distance. "We aren't just silly kids anymore."**

**"What are you saying King of Darkness?" Riku teased.**

**"We can bring them back."**

-----------------

_And so...Sora and Riku both worked together to revive their two friends. Leon and Yuffie got together officially, and Cloud and Aerith soon married...All was happy, now that the Kings of Light and Darkness were more pure than light itself, and Riku had been able to keep his promise._

_This is the story of the two Kings who's adventure began...Once upon a promise._

**THE END**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Thanks for reading Once Upon a Promise! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I do. Of course I should enjoy it though...cuz I wrote it. Please look for more of my stories to come, if any. Thank you! And please review! _

_Suggaro_


End file.
